So Not What I Thought
by Yankees01
Summary: Lee, Adam's sister, is back after a few months away... is the WWE still the same? Is Stu ready for her to come back? Is she ready to come back? SEQUEL TO DIFFERENT CLASS Char: OC, Edge, Eve, Nexus, Punk, Christian, Beth, and others
1. I'm Back

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Jodie54, Phil Brooks Lover, xmyheartshine,Miamitravel, Xjojo11X, nychick4, Sonib89, Wades wife, ashmarie, and Kizzyfur- Thanks for the reviews for Different Class. I hope that you enjoy the sequel!**

Lee POV

I had been away for 6 months… I was only supposed to be gone for two, but Stephanie granted me an extension if I worked on training some people. I did it and was grateful for the extra 4 months off. I had figured out a lot about myself and even bought Eve's condo from her. I had time to figure out what I wanted, what I was doing, and where I wanted to go in life. I had also accepted more about myself and realized a few things. I was glad, nervous, upset, crazy, and ready to get back on the road. The only people I had talked to while I was gone was Phil, Adam, Eve, Beth, Chris, and Jay. They were all ready for me to come back. I was going to come back in a storyline with Phil.

I had heard a lot from Eve and Beth about everyone. Stu is still being a jerk and the rest of Nexus missed me. Eve told me that when I first left Stu kept asking her when I had gone. He finally gave up; he had tried to call me a few times, but I didn't want to talk to him. I knew that by not talking to him I was possibly making it hard for me to ever talk to him again, but Adam was right when he said that if we were meant to be we would end up together.

I had already gotten to the arena and I was ready for tonight. Eve was the only person who knew that I was coming back and I wouldn't even let her tell Adam. I walked into Stephanie's office and she hugged me.

"Thanks again for the extra time." I said and she smiled.

"You will pay me back, don't worry." She said and I laughed.

I talked to her until the show started. She walked with me to gorilla position and Phil was in the ring ranting about the person who had been haunting him over the past few weeks.

"Go have fun." Stephanie said and I smiled as I walked out with a mic.

Eve POV

I was watching the screen with Adam, Chris, Jay, and Beth. I knew what was going to happen, but no one else did. I wanted to see her comeback; I knew that she was glad to be back. I watched as she came out with the mic and the crowd went crazy. Phil was in shock and trying to stay in character.

"I'm going to kill my sister." Adam said and I smirked as he took off towards gorilla position. We all followed him back there. Stephanie was standing there smiling as she hugged me.

"She is doing great." She said and I nodded.

"How did you know?" Adam asked me.

"She told me and I couldn't say anything." I said.

"She was under strict orders." Stephanie said and Adam just smiled at me as he watched Lee do her thing again.

Stu POV

I was in the locker room when I heard familiar music and her voice come floating through the speakers. My head shot up, along with everyone else's, as I watched Lee walked towards the ring. She looked amazing and part of me wanted to be a there as soon as she walked behind the curtain, but the other half reminded me that she just disappeared.

Phil POV

I was shocked to see Lee walking down to the ring. She wouldn't tell us when she was coming back and now she was a few feet away from me. I was having a hard time staying in character. We got through the piece and I walked back behind the curtain. Lee was already back there and she hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"I can't believe that you are back." I told her.

"Yeah, well, here I am." She said and I smiled at her.

"We are so going out tonight." I said as she laughed.

"Yeah, we all want a piece of her." Jay said and I smiled at her.

She looked better than she ever had, she looked happy, and she looked more confident.

The show went good and we all left to go to a local club. Everyone was going to celebrate Lee being back. I wasn't surprised when Stu didn't show up, but he was an asshole who had been dating Maryse the last few months; we all knew that it was to get over Lee.

"So, what's new?" she asked us.

"Everything, since you have been gone." Randy told her as Cena handed her a shot.

"Alright, anything I care about?" she asked us.

"Maryse and Stu are dating." Beth said.

"Glad to see he moved up in the world after me." She said as we all laughed at her.

"Paul is dating Kelly." Heath told her.

"Finally! Kelly?" she said and Kelly looked at her.

"Congrats." She said and Kelly smiled at her as Paul kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Anything else?" she said.

"Um… we all missed you?" I said and she kissed my cheek.

"I missed ya'll too." She said as we smiled at her.

"Are you back for good?" Ron asked her.

"Yep. Adam won't let me leave again." She said.

"Damn right." Adam said as we continued to have fun.

Lee POV

I had fun tonight; I was glad to be back. I was getting off the elevator and walking to my room when I bumped into Stu and Maryse.

"Hey, glad to see you decided to show your ugly face in the world." Maryse said and I smiled at her.

"Glad to see you are enjoying my sloppy seconds." I said and Stu didn't look happy with that remark.

"I am enjoying him so much; I think that I am going to marry him." Maryse said and I turned around to look at them. She held up her hand and there was a huge rock on her finger.

"Wow, congrats!" I said and Stu looked shocked when I said that.

"Really?" Maryse asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I hope that he treats you much better than he treated me. I also wish you two a lot of happiness." I said as I turned around and walked to my room. I opened up the mini bar and enjoyed a lot of Jack Daniels that night.

I knew that Stu wasn't going to welcome me with open arms, but I didn't exactly know that he would propose to someone in 6 months. I guess we just really weren't meant to be.

**A/N: Please review! Suggestions are always welcomed. **


	2. It is or it isn't?

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**RICANPRINCESS18, Kizzyfur, xmyheartshine, miamitravel, sandrasmit19, Jodie54, nychick4, sonib89, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews and I am so glad that some people want to read this sequel. :)**

Lee POV

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on the door. The alcohol was definitely a mistake. I opened the door to find Beth and Eve standing there.

"Damn, girl, what did you do?" Beth asked me as I laid back down on the bed. I pointed to the bottle of JD and she laughed.

"Still had to celebrate huh?" she asked me and I shook my head no, which was a mistake to even move.

"No, I was trying to forget." I mumbled.

"Forget what?" Eve asked me as she handed me Tylenol.

"I ran into Stu and Maryse." I said and Beth sighed as she rubbed my back.

"Did Maryse yell at you?" Eve asked me.

"No, she showed me her engagement ring." I said and they gasped.

"What?" Eve screeched.

"Damn, stop!" I said as she stood up.

"They are engaged?" Beth asked me.

"Yep, I got told that right after I told Maryse to enjoy my sloppy seconds." I said and Eve laughed.

"Don't worry about it, just get showered and dressed." She said and I nodded.

I disappeared into the bathroom and the shower felt great. I came out in a towel to find Adam, Eve, Beth, and Jay in my room.

"Clothes?' Adam asked me.

"It's my room and when I went in there it was only girl in here." I shot back and he hugged me.

"Get dressed and I will buy you pancakes." He said and I smirked. Adam used to buy me pancakes to make me feel better. They were what I would want when I was little when mom and dad were fighting, something went wrong, or when I was having a shitty day.

I grabbed clothes and changed; I came out and Phil was in the room as well. He hugged me as I put everything into my bags. We left and went to IHOP. I knew that pancakes wouldn't fix anything, but it at least tasted good.

"Wonder when he got engaged to her?" Ron asked and we all shrugged.

"Sorry I forgot to ask." I said and they laughed at me.

"You will find someone better." Phil said and put his arm around me. I smiled at him as he shoved a bite of pancake in my mouth.

We got done and left for the next city. I was riding with Beth and Phil; they were such good friends after dating didn't work out for them. I slept some on the way there since I was still out of it from drinking way too much.

Stu POV

I was sitting in the arena when I saw Lee walk in with Beth. I couldn't help but notice how much better she looked and how she had changed. She had filled out since I had seen her and looked happier. I was watching her when Maryse walked in the arena with Gail. I looked at Maryse and then Lee. They were nothing alike. Maryse was self-centered and all about look, Lee would give up anything for a friend, Maryse was all about the latest thing, and Lee's favorite stuff was the things that she had had for years and refused to give up.

I was sitting there when someone sat beside me. I looked over to see Heath.

"I guess you know that Lee is back?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into her last night." I said and he looked surprised.

"With or without Maryse?" he asked me.

"With and she had to tell Lee that we were engaged." I said and he looked surprised. I knew that not many people knew that I was engaged to Maryse.

"Well, they are both still alive, so you broke up the fight?" he asked me and I smirked. Lee had a habit of getting into fights over her exs.

"No, actually, Lee said congrats and walked away." I said and Heath looked surprised.

"Well, either she moved on for good or you hurt her bad enough that she isn't going to let you know it." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right.

I talked to him a few more minutes before going back to get ready. I was in the locker room when Maryse walked in. She smiled at me and for some reason… I didn't want to be around her.

Phil POV

I was sitting in catering with Lee and Beth.

"I gotta go get ready, play nice." Beth said and I smiled at her. She left and I looked at Lee. I could tell that something was wrong.

"Come on, let's find a place to talk." I said as she nodded.

I walked with her to a lonely hallway and she slid down the wall. I sat next to her as she leaned her head on me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I don't think I expected him to get engaged while I was gone." She said with a laugh.

"No one expected him to… especially not with fake Barbie." I said and she was laughing her butt off.

"That's great… I hadn't thought to that one yet." She said and I smiled at her.

"Is that what's really bothering you?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I think so… I don't think I was ready to see him last night and find out he was engaged." She said and I put my arm around her.

"You aren't over him yet." I said and it bugged me to say that.

"I know, but at least I didn't hit her." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, props for that." I said.

I sat there and talked to her about everything. She really opened up to me and I was glad. We started walking back and I stopped her.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed and I smiled at her.

Lee POV

The show went good and I managed to ignore Stu and Maryse. Heath had to talk to me, and he was only mad that I left without saying anything. I was sitting in the locker room with Eve and she was excited about tonight.

"I am so glad that you and Phil are going out on a date." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a date… it's dinner." I said and she laughed.

"What's not a date?" Beth said as she walked in with Nattie.

"Oh, who ya dating?" Nattie asked me and I sighed.

"I'm going to dinner with Phil, but it's not a date!" I insisted.

"Well, you gotta look good anyways." Nattie said and they agreed with her.

I ended up in skinny jeans, black top, black boots, and my hair in a ponytail. Nattie and Eve had done my make up while Beth did my hair. I was grateful and they thought that I looked great once they were done with me. I got done about the time that Phil knocked on the door. I opened it and he looked me over. I smiled at him.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded. Eve and Beth had my stuff to take back.

I took his arm and was walking towards the cars. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see Stu watching me. I snuggled in closer to Phil and kept on walking. I wanted him to be jealous and I wanted him to miss me. I wanted him to feel like I did.

**A/N: Pls review and let me know if you have suggestions :)**


	3. Good Deeds

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xmyheartshine, miamitravel, sandrasmit19,sonib89, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews!**

Phil POV

I was glad to spend time with Lee and catch up with her. I had fun and we joked about everything; she was what I had been missing lately. We got back to the hotel and got onto the elevator. The elevator was about to start moving when Maryse stepped on it; I grabbed Lee and kissed her. I knew that it was the best way to keep her from killing Maryse, plus I wanted to.

"Ugh… disgusting." Maryse mumbled before getting off on her floor. We pulled apart and started laughing.

"Thanks." Lee said and I smiled at her. I was on a different floor that her and she looked at me when it stopped on her floor.

"You want to try it or stay friends?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"You are exactly what I want, but I can't ruin what we have." I said and she nodded.

"I agreed." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Night, Lee." I said.

"Night, Phil." She said and I smiled.

I really did want to date her, but I couldn't ruin a friendship that I had with her. She knew me better than anyone else; I didn't want to give that up. I walked to my room and fell into my bed. I just hoped that I had made the right decision.

Lee POV

I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone.

"Maybe one day you will learn to walk with your head up." A voice said and I knew who it was.

"Yeah, well, after dealing with people like you… I have a reason to look down." I said as I looked up at Stu. He looked like hell and wasn't in a good mood.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I ran my face into a guys fist." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that Maryse can fix it." I said and he chuckled.

"She doesn't know how." He said as he walked away. I felt bad because I knew that his nose was broke again, plus he couldn't clean it up by himself. He was a fighter, but had crappy nursing skills.

"Come here." I finally said and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"You will probably hurt yourself if you don't have help." I said and he gave me his amazing smirk.

He walked into the room with me and sat on the counter in the bathroom. I ran some water in the sink and grabbed a towel. I didn't care since it was a hotel towel. I dipped it in the water and started to dab off the blood.

"So, this is like the 20th time you have broken your nose?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Probably, I lost count." He said and I wasn't surprised. He was always breaking it; it didn't faze him anymore. I kept on cleaning and I could tell that he was watching me like a hawk.

"I'm sorry." He finally said and I stopped. I wasn't sure why he was apologizing.

"For?" I finally asked him as I stepped back to look at him.

"Maryse shoving that in your face." He said and I waved it off.

"It's ok, I would have found out eventually… I just hope that she makes you happy." I forced myself to say. I didn't say what I really wanted to; it wasn't my business.

"That's all you are going to say?" he asked me and I nodded as I started to wipe his neck off. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. I sighed and stepped away again.

"What? What do you want me to say? You want me to beg? You want me to tell you not to marry her?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"You moved on to her… I can accept that. I don't have to like it, but it doesn't matter. My opinion doesn't matter in your love life." I told him.

Stu POV

I was looking at Lee as she told me that I had moved on and her opinion didn't matter. She finally looked at me and sighed.

"I didn't just expect you to leave." I said and she shook her head.

"What else was I going to do Stu?" she asked me.

"Talk to me about stuff." I said.

"About what? We broke up… if my memory serves me correctly." She said.

"It's correct, but I still don't know why… I understood why you were mad about Kaitlyn, about me not trying, but then it was like a 180 and you wanted me gone." I said as I stood up. She threw the cloth on the counter and let the water out.

"Why?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Because it felt like it was 80-20 not 50-50 anymore; I couldn't do it. You weren't the Stu I wanted anymore and it he wasn't coming back then I didn't want any of you." she said.

"I changed?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Look, you wanted me answer and then you laugh at it, so what does it matter anymore?" she asked me as she walked out into the room.

"I wasn't the only one who changed." I snapped at her and she looked at me.

"Just go back to your fake barbie and get your dick sucked." She said and I was surprised that she had said that to me.

"You know, the first time that we broke up… because of Adam… maybe I should have listened to everyone and just left." He said as he walked out. I looked at the door and then collapsed on the bed. I almost don't miss this.

Eve POV

I got up and went to Lee's room the next morning. She came out of the shower and smiled at me.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Almost; I am still not used to being on this schedule." She said and I nodded.

"So, how did things go with Phil?" I asked her.

"We decided that it was better to stay friends… we didn't want to lose that in case things when south at any point." She said and I nodded.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked her when I saw a bloody towel on the floor of the room.

"Oh, no, my good deeds went south." She said and I raised an eyebrow as we grabbed her stuff.

"Stu got into it last night and I was trying to help him clean up, but it turned into a fight." She said and I nodded.

"Well, he has fake Barbie now." I said.

"You have been talking to Phil." She said and I nodded.

We got onto the elevator with Heath and Paul; they were also getting ready to check out. I noticed that Heath was looking Lee over and I smiled. I knew that the best way for her to get over Stu was to move on with someone else. I just had to get her to understand that and I knew that Adam would be more than willing to help if he had the right motives.

**A/N: Alright, who do you want Lee to be with? Heath? JoMo (maybe)? Sheamus? I'm just throwing ppl out, so tell me who you want. **


	4. Jealous

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xmyheartshine, kali yugah, nychick4, miamitravel, sandrasmit19,sonib89, wades wife, Ricanprincess18, and ashmarie- Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appriciate it and I am really glad that so many people want to read this sequel. **

**I have decided to make Lee and Stu's relationship a little more strained, so Lee will have some real 'bitch' moments coming up... just a warning of drama to come. **

Lee POV

I rode to the next city with Phil. Beth wasn't coming because she was staying with Ron (R-Truth) for a signing. I was looking out the window when I felt Phil grab my hand and I smiled at him.

"He isn't worth it." He said and I nodded.

"I know, we got into it last night after I got of the elevator." I said and Phil tightened his grip on my hand.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked me and I smiled because Phil cared.

"No, we just yelled before he stomped off." I said and Phil nodded.

"You can always call me if he doesn't leave you alone." He said and I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Philly." I said and he laughed.

We talked about everything the rest of the drive. I was glad that we didn't have a show until tomorrow. We checked into the hotel and I was tired. I was about to lay down when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Paul, Kelly, and Heath standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us?" Kelly asked me and I smiled.

"Sure, do I need to change?" I asked them.

"Nah, you look great." Heath said and I smiled at him.

I left with them and we went to grab food. I had fun hanging out with them; Kelly and Paul were a cute couple. Heath was a nice guy and had manners. I knew that something could be there, but I just wanted to be single .

"I had fun." Heath said as he walked me back.

"Me too, thanks for the invite." I said as I hugged him.

"Look, I know that you aren't looking for a boyfriend, but I at least wanted to be better friends than when you were dating Stu." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Heath and we can definitely be friends." I said as he smiled.

"Besides I'm here if you need to make him jealous." He said and I smiled. I hugged him as I saw Stu come walking around the corner. Heath kissed my cheek before walking off. I watched him walk off before turning to go in my room. Stu was watching me and I rolled my eyes before walking into my room.

Eve POV

I was sitting in the room with Adam when Lee texted me that she was back.

"She is back from going out tonight." I said and Adam nodded.

"Who are we going to set her up with now?" Chris asked me.

"Give her some time to be single." Jay said and Adam nodded.

"How about we let her decide?" I said and they shrugged.

"Look, I know that we all want her to be happy, but just give her time." I said and they nodded.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her." I said as I kissed Adam and walked out. I was walking towards her room when I passed Stephen (Sheamus).

"Eve, can I ask ya something?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Do ya know if Lee is single?" he asked me and I tried not to smile.

"She is, do you like her?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I would like ta get ta know her better." He said and I nodded.

"All you gotta do is talk to her." I said and he smiled.

"Thank ya." He said and I walked to Lee's room. I knocked and she opened the door.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her as I walked in.

"Yeah, Heath is a nice guy. He even told me that he knew I wanted to be single, but he wanted us to be better friends than when I was dating Stu." She said and I smiled.

"Good, but head's up, Stephen asked me if you were single." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Sheamus?" she asked me after a minute and I was laughing.

"Yes, him." I said and she nodded.

"Cool." She said and I was laughing at her.

I stayed there and talked to her until after midnight. She already seemed happier and was more into the idea of making Stu as jealous as she could before he married Maryse than actually dating anyone right now.

Stu POV

I got to the arena the next day and Maryse was getting on my nerves. She broke a nail or something; I didn't care. I also didn't have to hear about this stuff from Lee. I sighed as I sat in the seats while they were putting the ring together.

"You look in deep thought; don't hurt yourself." Paul said and I sighed.

"I'm not." I mumbled.

"What's wrong? Most guys who just got engaged are happier than this." He said and I smirked.

"Nothing; I thought that I could deal with Lee, but I don't know." I said and he nodded.

"She seems to have moved on." He said.

"Yeah, I saw her with Heath last night." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, they went out with us last night. I think that they had fun." He said and I glared at him.

"What? You are either going to have to get over it or ask to be moved." He said and I knew that he was right.

"I'll be fine." I snapped and he nodded. I heard laughing and I looked up to see Lee laughing at something that Stephen was telling her.

"Looks like she has a few people that like her." He said and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away; I was happy with Maryse, right?

Paul POV

I walked over to Lee as Stephen walked back towards the locker rooms.

"Hey." She said and I smiled at her.

"Head's up, I think that Stu is getting jealous." I said and she smiled. I high-fived her.

"Do you think that it's bad that we are doing this to him?" she asked me as we were walking towards catering.

"Nah, he deserves it; he is been a prick." I said and she was laughing.

We met up with Eve, Adam, Kelly, Heath, and Phil. They were eating, so we sat down with them.

"He is jealous." I said as Lee smiled.

"Good, he deserves it after when he did to Lee." Phil said as Lee hugged him.

"I gotta get ready." Lee said as she, Eve, and Kelly walked off.

"Hey, is Stephen in on this?" I asked them and they shook their heads no as Chris and Jay sat down with us.

"He may actually just like her." Chris said since he had heard what we had said.

"Well, that's different." Jay said as we shrugged.

Lee POV

I was getting ready with Eve, Kelly, and Nattie. I was telling them about Stephen and they thought that it was cute. I was getting my top on when Maryse, Michelle, and Layla came into the room. I was hidden so I just listened.

"I can't believe that you agreed to marry him." Layla said.

"Come on, he isn't that bad looking; just a really crooked nose." Michelle said.

"Whatever, I am just with him to get further in the WWE." Maryse said. I was a little angry that she would say that… no one deserved to be used like that.

"Why use him? You could have Randy since Sam divorced him, Mike, you could take Adam from Eve, or anyone else." Layla said and I was pissed at this point. I got ready to tell them I was here when Maryse opened her big mouth.

"Because is too stupid to realize it; he just wants to make Lee jealous and if that gets me further in this company then I am fine being a warm body with a prenup." She said and now I wanted to rip her head off her shoulders.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and letting me know who you wanted her to be with. Thank you also for the suggestions. Keep it up :)**


	5. Adverse Affects

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xmyheartshine, miamitravel,sonib89, and Kizzyfur- Thanks for reviewing! **

Lee POV

My match went well and I still didn't know what to do with the info I had overheard. I knew that Stu didn't deserve that, but at the same time… he was the one who asked her. He knew what he could be getting himself into when he got into bed with her, both figuratively and literally.

"Lee?" someone called and I turned to see Stephen walking up to me. I smiled at him and wondered how long he had been following me since I had been in my own world thinking about everything.

"I was wondering if ya wanted to go with me? A bunch of people are going out tonight." he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Sure, love to." I said and he smiled. He did look really good and I had never noticed it before now.

"Good, you need to change?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Gimme a minute and meet me in the locker room." I said and he smiled.

I made it back to the locker room and started to dig for clothes.

"Problems?" Nattie asked me.

"I want to look good tonight." I said and Eve came out of the showers.

"For who?" she asked me.

"Stephen, he wants me to go with him and I want to look good." I said and they were laughing.

Eve got dress and help Beth, Nattie, and Gail find me clothes to wear. I ended up in a green and black dress with stilettos. Eve curled my hair and I knew that I looked good.

"He is going to drool." Beth said and I laughed. We were repacking everything when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Stephen looked me up and down; he smiled at me.

"Ya look lovely." He said and I smiled.

"Have fun." Eve said and hugged me.

"See you there." Beth said and I smiled at her. I knew that she was coming with Phil later.

Stephen POV

I was surprised to see Lee in a dress when I got to the locker room. She looked amazing and every other word that goes with that. I offered her my arm and she gladly slipped hers around it.

"Thanks for going with me." I said as I opened the door to the rental car. She smiled as she got in and I jogged around to the other side. I slipped in and started towards the club that everyone was going to; I was surprised that she had agreed so easily.

We got there and I helped her out of the car. She slipped her arm around mine and we walked inside. I knew that they had reserved the VIP upstairs for us and I pulled her through the crowd.

"Sorry if I was rough, I didn't want to lose you in the crowd." I said and she smiled.

"You weren't; don't worry about it." she said and I smiled at her.

We got upstairs and there was already a lot of wrestler up there. I smiled as Lee pulled me towards the dance floor. I had no problem dancing with her as she grinded on me; she really knew what she was doing.

Beth POV

I was having fun with Lee, Stephen, Phil, and Chris. We were sitting together and I could see Stu glancing in the direction of Lee and Stephen. Lee was having fun and Stephen was glued to Lee; it was driving Stu crazy.

"Be back." Stephen said and Lee nodded as I pulled her to the dance floor. I was dancing with Husky and she was with Heath.

"You are driving Stu crazy." Heath told us and we laughed.

"It's his problem not mine." She said and we were laughing.

"You're bad." I said and we were having fun dancing. She was dancing with Heath when Stu walked over and snatched her by the arm. Heath started to stop him, but Stu punched him and kept dragging Lee away. I got ready to say something when out of nowhere Stephen appeared in Stu's way. I walked over and carefully pulled Lee away from Stu.

"Where do ya think you're going with my girl, fella?" Stephen asked Stu and Stu looked shocked.

"You're whore is over there." Stephen said and Stu was livid.

"You're girl?" he asked Stephen and I could tell that Lee wasn't happy with what was happening.

"She's with me tonight, so she's mine." Stephen said and Lee put her hand on his arm.

"Come on, I'm ready to go." She said and he nodded. He glared a Stu before wrapping his arm around Lee. They were leaving; Phil, Chris, and I all left with them. Heath was being helped by Gail at the bottom of the stairs. Lee hugged him and he told her that it wasn't her fault. She promised to check on him tomorrow before we all started back to the hotel.

I got into the car and we were all shocked.

"Stu is going to get his ass kicked." Phil said as he revved the engine to life.

"Adam will kill him." Chris said.

"I think Stephen might beat them to it." I said and they both shrugged.

Lee POV

I got back to the hotel and I couldn't believe that Stephen had stuck up for me and Stu had been such a jerk. Stephen walked me to my room and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I said and he gave me a smile.

"It's not your fault you dated a crazy guy." He said and I laughed a little.

"Look, Lee, I know what you are going through and I really likes ya, but I understand if you need time. I will be here as a friend if your alright with that." He said and I smiled.

"Totally, Stephen." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Night, love." He said as he walked away.

I finally walked inside and sat on the bed. I was tired, my feet were sore, and it had been an interesting night. I slipped into the shower and realized that Stu had left a mark on my arm; I wasn't happy. I didn't understand why he wouldn't give up.

I was getting ready to lay down when someone knocked on my door. I walked over and looked in the peephole there was no one there. I opened the door and found a white rose and a piece of paper.

_A perfect rose for a perfect person_.

I smelled the rose as I walked back into the room. I sighed and put it in the sink with some water. I finally fell asleep that night and dreamed about Stu. I hated that I could get rid of him everywhere except in my dreams.

Adam POV

I got up the next morning and went to Lee's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it a little later. She had a bruise on her arm.

"Stephen is a dead man." I growled and turned to walk away, but she pulled me into the room.

"Stephen is the one you need to thank." She said and I sighed.

"Stu?" I asked her and she nodded.

She disappeared into the bathroom and came back out in clothes. She put everything away and I knew that she was having a hard time with all of this.

"Pancakes?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I gotta check on Heath. He encountered Stu's wrath on accident last night." She said and I nodded.

"Hey, it's ok if you need help right now. I know that this is hard on ya." I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks Adam." She said as we grabbed her stuff.

"Do you regret coming back?" I asked her and she stopped.

"Honestly, I don't know yet." She said and I hated that she felt that way. I wanted to hurt Stu so bad right now for how this was affecting her.

I got her stuff as she walked to check on Heath. I took it back to my room and Eve was getting our stuff together.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Lee, Stu won't leave her alone and I can tell it's bugging her." I said and she nodded.

"At least he hasn't tried to hurt her yet." She said.

"He tried last night, but Stephen stopped him." I said and Eve looked mad.

"He better not hurt my sister." She said and I smiled. I kissed her before we took all of our stuff to the lobby.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Poll

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xmyheartshine, sandrasmit19 ,sonib89, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Lee POV

I hadn't had a run in with Maryse or Stu for the last two weeks since he tried to drag me away at the bar. I was thankful for Stephen and he was a really good friend now. I had been hanging out with Heath more too. I was in my room with Heath and we were watching a movie. I was having fun goofing off when someone knocked on the door. Heath shrugged as I got up to answer the door; it was Stu.

"Want to have fun?" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Take off your shirt and jeans. Wrap the blanket around your waist." I said and he was laughing as he did it.

I stripped down to my bra and undies as Heath went to open the door.

"What?" Heath asked Stu and Stu looked at him like he was crazy.

"Isn't this Lee's room?" he asked Stu as I walked up.

"Yes, what, you are interrupting something." I told Stu and looked pissed. He glared at Heath as he stomped off. Heath shut the door and we were laughing.

"You know, you really are mean." Heath said and I looked hurt.

"But, that's what's so good about you." he said and I hugged him.

We got our clothes back on and got ready to go the arena. I wasn't wrestling tonight, but I was going to hang out with everyone. I rode with Heath, Paul, and Kelly to the arena. They were laughing when we told them what I had done to Stu. He had become isolated because of Maryse and his attitude lately.

Eve POV

I was standing in catering when I heard Maryse telling people that Lee was a whore and she had slept with a lot of people. I was getting annoyed.

"Don't." Adam said and I looked at him.

"She is bad-mouthing your sister." I said.

"So, tell her, there she is." She said as Lee and Heath walked up to us in catering. Maryse was shooting her daggers. I knew that Maryse had told most everyone that she thought Lee was a slut.

"Hey, word's going around that you are a slut." I said to Lee and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, then it's time to take a poll." She said and I looked at her funny.

"Lee…" Adam was saying and she flipped him off.

"Hey, everyone, I need your help really quick." She said and they all looked at her.

"Alright, I know that word is going around that I am a slut, whore, bitch, or whatever you want to call it. I need some help for my poll. First, raise your hand if you have slept with me." She said and everyone looked around. Stu raised his hand and so did Matt.

"Two. Ok, now raise your hand if I have approached you for sex." She said and no one raised their hand.

"Now, guys, raise your hand is have slept with Maryse." She said and most of the guys raised their hands. Maryse was going off in French.

"Now, raise your hand if you have slept with her in the past… two weeks." She said and some of the guys raised their hands.

"Ok, a lot. Now, girls, raise your hand if you have slept with Stu." She said. Gail, Michelle, Layla, Kaitlyn, Nikki, Rosa, and Brie all raised their hands.

"Wow, now raise your hand if you slept with Stu while he was dating me." She said and Kaitlyn raised her hand.

"Now, raise your hand if you have slept with Stu in past, oh… month." She said and they all raised their hand.

"Right, so, needless to say… and this isn't a scientific study… I'm not the slut here. They are together and I hope that you two are very happy together." She said facing Stu and Maryse. Maryse was glaring at Stu and Stu was looking down.

"Oh, and, Maryse, if you are going fuck someone just to get them to marry you so that you can climb up the ladder in the WWE, make damn well sure it's something who can actually get you there." Lee said and Maryse's eyes went wide. Stu was now glaring at her as he pulled the ring off Maryse's hand and walked away.

"Thanks for the help, you guys!" she said and everyone was cheering for her as she linked arms with me and Beth and started towards the locker room.

"Nicely done, sis." Adam said as we got into his locker room.

"Thanks, I learned it from you." she said.

"You have balls." Phil said as he walked in and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, well, I was really tired of hearing her run her mouth." She said and I hugged her.

Stu POV

I watched as Lee threw everything back in Maryse's face; I wanted to smile because Maryse deserved it. I had told her to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't help it. I deserved it when Lee called me out because I had cheated on her and I knew that I had cheated on Maryse. I also needed to thank Lee for showing me that Maryse really was just using me. I hadn't seen Maryse since I left her in catering. I did my match and left the show; I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I was sitting at the bar in the hotel when someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Paul sitting next to me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Yeah, I deserved that." I mumbled and he nodded.

"She really didn't let you get away with anything right then." He said and I nodded.

"That's what I miss." I said and he looked at me.

"Well, maybe if you at least try and be nice to her then you can avoid those kinds of situations. Also, keep it in your pants." He said and I laughed.

"Maybe, but I also owe her a thank you." I said and he looked at me crazy.

"I had an idea that Maryse was cheating on me and using me, but I didn't know how bad until right now. I am glad that someone showed me… even if it was Lee." I said and he nodded.

He left and I continued to drink until the bar tender cut me off. I sighed, paid my tab, and made my way back to my room. I just had to remember what room I was in.

Lee POV

I was walking to my room when I saw a drunken Stu coming off the elevator. I sighed and realized that he was really drunk. He was stumbling around when I walked up to him; I slipped my arm around him and he looked down at me. He wanted to smile, but instead he tried to push me away.

"No, you hate me." He mumbled.

"No, I don't, come on." I said as I took his wallet out of his back pocket. I took out his key card and slipped it into the door. I pulled him in the room before throwing it on the nightstand. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Come on, you need to change." I said and he nodded. He started to pulled at his clothes and I stopped him.

"Let me." I said as I slipped his shirt over his head and he looked at me.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked him as I pulled his shoes off.

"For showing me that I was marrying a two-timing whore." He said and I shrugged.

"I probably could have done it in a nicer way." I said and he chuckled.

"That's an understatement, but after what I did to you… I deserved it." he said and I looked at him. He looked like a shell of who he used to be. I pulled his hands and he stood up to take off his trousers.

He slipped down to his boxers and laid on the bed. I covered him up and started to walk away, but he pulled me down next to him. I tried to move and he held me to him.

"Calm down and stay here tonight… I might need you in the morning." He mumbled and I sighed. I knew that he would probably be sick in the morning.

"Fine." I said and pulled my shoes off before falling asleep in his arms. I had to admit I did miss the feeling.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Vengence

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xmyheartshine, sandrasmit19 ,sonib89, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviewing.**

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and got up to go to the bathroom. I am glad that I didn't put my foot down because I would have stepped on Lee. I didn't know why she was in the floor; I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She cuddled up to a pillow and I sighed. I went to the bathroom and took some Tylenol.

I sat down beside her and watched her sleep. I moved some hair out of her face as she slept. She looked beautiful and peaceful; I sighed as I remember that I was now single, but I knew that I couldn't have her. I finally laid back down and fell asleep.

Lee POV

I woke up the next morning back on the bed. Stu had been moving around so much that I finally gave up and laid on the floor. I woke up later in the bed in Stu's arms. I stretched as I looked at him; he looked peaceful. I moved some of his curls out of his face and he smiled when I caressed his cheek. I really did want him to be happy, but I knew that we couldn't be happy right now.

I wrote a quick note and slipped out. I went to my room and showered; I ended up taking a long shower because I got lost in my thoughts. I got out, changed, and got ready to leave for the next city. I was downstairs when Phil and Stephen walked up to me.

"You ok this morning?" Phil asked me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said and he smiled at me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Peachy." He said and I was laughing.

We were talking when Adam, Eve, Beth, Chris, and Jay joined us.

"Who's riding with who?" Adam asked.

"I am riding with Lee." Phil said and I shook my head.

"I'm with Phil, Stephen, and Beth." I said and they nodded.

We all piled in the car and I was driving. Stephen was riding beside me; Phil and Beth were already asleep by the time we got onto the freeway.

"Thank you for the other night… I can't remember if I thanked you of not." I finally said as he fumbled with the radio.

"You're welcome, love." He said and I smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if ya would like ta do it again?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Definitely." I said and he smiled.

"Um, I think how you handled Stu and Maryse last night was pretty good." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I was tired of dealing with them." I said and he laughed.

"We could tell." He said and I smiled.

I was driving and I had my hand resting on the arm rest; he had his on there as well and by the time we got to the next city… I was holding his hand. He smiled at me as we walked into the arena. I was holding his hand and Beth was smiling about it. Phil looked happy, but I could also see the jealousy in his eyes. We had talked about it, but I knew how Phil wrestled with that decision.

Adam POV

I was walking in when I saw Lee and Stephen behind me. I nudged Lee and she smiled when she saw they were holding hands.

"You aren't going to try and run him off are you?" she asked me.

"Nah, he doesn't seem to be a threat." I said and Eve smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you are letting her fight her own battles." She said.

"Hell, after last night, she can fight mine too." Jay said and we were laughing.

We all got settled in our locker rooms and went to the ring. Lee was talking to Stephen and Beth. I was walking in when Eve when I saw Maryse slide into the ring and knock Lee off the apron. Stephen and Phil tried to catch her, but they couldn't. She fell off the apron and onto the ground below; they didn't have all the mats down yet, so she hit concrete.

I couldn't stop Eve as she raced to help Beth. Stephen picked Lee up and ran her back to the trainer. I finally grabbed Eve off Maryse as Stu pulled Beth off her. Stephanie had seen the whole thing and fired Maryse on the spot.

We ran back there and they had called an ambulance. Lee was wrapped in a blanket and I could see blood on her face.

"She will be fine." Eve said and I nodded. I just wanted Lee to sit up and say I'm fine, but I knew that it wouldn't happen. I would hurt Stu if he had something to do with his psycho bitch attacking my sister.

Stu POV

I watched as Maryse lunged at Lee sending her off the apron and onto the concrete below. I heard the sickening thud as she landed. Everyone was shocked and waited, but Lee didn't get up. I wasn't surprised when Eve and Beth attacked Maryse, I was glad when Stephanie fired her on the spot, and I was helpless as I walked back there to see them loading her into an ambulance.

"I swear if you had anything to do with my sister getting hurt… I will kill you." Adam said as he shoved me against a wall.

"I didn't Adam… I didn't know she was going to go crazy." I said with my hands up in defense.

"Adam!" Stephanie yelled and he looked at her.

"Go to the hospital and let him go." She said and Adam glared at me before running out with Eve following him.

I was standing there when Stephanie motioned me back to her office.

"I need the truth, did you know that Maryse was going to attack her?" she asked me.

"No, I haven't spoken to Maryse since last night before the show. We broke up and I didn't know." I said and she nodded.

"I know that you still care for Lee, but right now you need to figure out stuff for yourself before you try to fix anything with her." Stephanie said and I nodded.

I walked back to the locker room and it seemed like everyone was whispering or glaring at me. I sat down after changing and started pulling on my boots. I was tying them when someone walked up to me. I looked up to see Paul, Heath, Chris, and Jay standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked them.

"We know that you didn't know that Maryse was going to hurt Lee, but it seems like you both would be better if you weren't together… even as friends." Jay said and I sighed.

"I understand what you are saying and I don't want to do anything that would hurt her, but I am going to leave that up to her. I will be her friend if she still wants it." I said and they nodded.

"Do you know how she is?" I asked them and they exchanged looks.

"She took a hit to the head and is still unconscious. She also broke her wrist and nose." Chris finally said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and finished getting ready.

I went through my match and I won, but it didn't matter. I wanted to go back in time and stop Maryse from hurting Lee. I really wanted to go all the way back and change a lot of things. I sat in my hotel room that night and thought about everything. I really did love her even if I couldn't have her right now. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door; it was well after midnight. I sighed as I trudged over to the door and opened it… I was shocked at who was on the other side.

**A/N: Who is at his door?**

**Sandrasmit19- No they aren't going to do anything like that... at least not right now ;)**


	8. Friends

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**miamitravel, sandrasmit19 ,sonib89, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up :)**

Wade POV

I wasn't sure what to do when I answered the door. I put my hands up ready to block a hit and he just shook his head.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Adam said and I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I thought you would want to know how she was and plus I wanted to talk to you." He said and I nodded.

I moved and let him come into the room. He sighed as he turned around a looked at me.

"Sorry about the thing earlier." He said and I nodded as I brought my hand up to my throat.

"I understand why you would have thought that." I said and he nodded.

"How is she?" I asked him after a second.

"She is a broken wrist, a concussion, broken nose, and a cracked jaw." He said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I would have stopped Maryse if I knew that she was going to do that." I said and he nodded.

"I know, you and Lee had something special." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, we did and I let her go." I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that…" he said and I looked at him strange.

"Look, I know that you two have the best of each other and the worst of each other, but I know that you made her extremely happy when you were around." He said and I sighed.

"I can't have her right now; she is with Stephen." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that won't last. I just need you to stay around and be there for her." He said and I nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because, even if I don't like you… she does and she deserves to be happy. She helped me to get Eve, so I am going to help her get who she wants." He said and I nodded.

"Just stay around… come to my room in the morning." He said and I nodded.

I finally fell asleep; I was glad to know that she alright, but I wished that I could be the one to hold her. I just hoped that Adam was right and I was with her in the end.

Stephen POV

I carried Lee out of the hospital and into the SUV that Stephanie had sent for us. She was going spend the night in the hotel tonight before Lee and Eve went back to LA for two weeks.

"Mmm." She moaned and I looked down at her.

"You will be alright, love." I said and she nodded.

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"I know, but it will get better." I said as I held her on the way to the hotel.

She was staying in the room with Lee and Adam. He told me that I could share the bed with her. I laid her in the bed and she looked at me.

"Come on, you can't sleep." I said and she sighed.

"We are having a slumber party." Eve said a second later when she, Adam, Phil, Chris, Jay, Beth, and John (Morrison) came into the room. She snuggled closer to me and groaned.

"We have to keep you awake." Adam said and she threw something at him.

We all kept her awake until 6 am before falling asleep. Vince gave us an extra day off and we were all glad. Adam and I took Lee and Eve to the airport. We saw Stu as we were leaving and Lee didn't bother looking at him. I kissed Lee as she left with Eve. I just wanted her to be alright.

"You really like my sister, don't ya?" Adam asked me and I nodded.

"She is amazing." I said and he nodded.

"Just treat her good." He said and I nodded. I planned on doing that.

Eve POV

I knew that Adam liked Stephen but he realized like the rest of us that she adn Stu just belonged together. We got to LA and went to her place. She had redecorated a little bit since I had it and I liked it. I knew that she did that so it would seem like her place and not mine.

We got there and she went to lay down. I called Adam and talked to him. He had told Stu that he should come see Lee on his days off and I realized that Adam was really pushing Lee and Stu now. I knew that he loved her, but she also needed to see how things would turn out with Stephen. We didn't know what fate ahd in store for her.

I was sitting out on the balcony when she came out later. She sat down and handed me a beer. I laughed as I took it.

"Feeling better?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I wanted to hurt her." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but Vince fired her and now Stu doesn't even get her." I said.

"Darn." She said sarcastically and I was laughing.

"At least you get two weeks off." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, after just having 6 months off." She said and I hugged her.

"Come on, girl time." I said and she laughed.

Lee POV

I had been home for two days and Eve had gone to the store. I was still conscious about leaving the house with all the bruising and swelling on my face. I was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Stu on the other side; I was shocked.

"Hi." I managed to say and he kissed my forehead.

"Hi." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he came in.

"I didn't get to check on you when you got hurt and I didn't get to see if you were mad at me." He said and I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you." I said as I looked outside.

"Come on, let's walk on the beach." He said.

"No, I look horrible." I said and he smirked. He pulled his hat out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I sighed and put it on.

"You still look beautiful." He said as we walked onto the beach. I loved that the condo was literally on the beach.

"Thanks, but why are you really here?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I wanted to check on you… part of me feels like this is my fault." He said and I sighed.

"Did you know she was going to do it?" I asked him and he looked at me.

Stu POV

I was looking at Lee and she was still beautiful. I was talking to her about what Maryse did.

"No, I didn't and I would have stopped her if I had. I wanted to catch you she hit you." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"How long are you here for?" she asked me.

"Just a few hours; I am flying out tonight. I am just here to check on you." I said and she nodded.

"Friends don't just fly down to check on friends." She said.

"Best friends do." I said and she smiled as we continued to walk on the beach. There was a comfortableness between us and I liked it. I wanted more, but Adam was right… I had to wait and see. I already knew that it was going to suck.

**A/N: Who else will visit Lee? **


	9. Bad News

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sandrasmit19 ,sonib89, Kizzyfur, xMyheartshine, rachel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews! **

Eve POV

Lee seemed happier since Stu came to visit her; she was more relaxed and wore his hat everywhere. We had gone to get the stuff taken out of her nose and she was still in pain. They gave her a pain shot and we came back home. She went to sleep and I was sitting on the balcony when someone knocked on the door.

I got up and opened it to find Adam and Stephen standing there.

"I thought you two weren't coming in until tomorrow?" I asked them as I hugged Stephen and kissed Adam.

"We didn't fight tonight and I wanted to see you. I also wanted to check on Lee." He said and I nodded.

"Stephen , she is sleeping in her room; it's the last door on the right." I said as Stephen walked back there. I smiled at Adam as he kissed me.

"Did Stu come by?" he asked me once Stephen had closed the door.

"Yes, and Lee liked seeing him, but we have to give Stephen a fair chance. He really likes her and just because we think that Stu is good for her now, doesn't mean he really is." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I just really want her to be happy." He said and I kissed him.

"I know, but just let it happen with her." I said as he smiled at me.

"You really are my better half." He said and I kissed him. The kiss got very intense and I finally pulled away from him.

"Bedroom; we don't need to be exhibitionist." I said as he laughed. He carried me to the bedroom and I realized that I really did miss everything about him.

Stephen POV

I walked into Lee's bedroom and looked around. She had nice taste and she was sleeping in the middle of a large wooden and rod iron bed. I smiled at the sight of her as a slight breeze blew through an open window beside her bed. I carefully kicked off my shoes and crawled onto the bed with her. She snuggled into me instantly and I smiled. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down next to her.

I woke up later and found myself alone in the bed. I looked around and found the door cracked open. I got up and walked out towards the living room. I found Lee standing on the balcony. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi, love." I said as I kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." she said and I smiled; she really did care about everyone else.

"Ya didn't; I just didn't know where ya went when I woke up." I said and she smiled.

"Sorry, you looked peaceful sleeping." She said as I turned her around in my arms.

"I am always peaceful around you." I said as I leaned down to kiss her. I had to be careful because of her various bruises, cuts, and her nose. She moaned slightly as we pulled away.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Anything fer you, love." I said as she snuggled into me. I looked out over the beach and it looked beautiful.

"Hey, you two want to get dinner?" Adam asked a little while later. We were still sitting on the balcony and I was holding Lee in my lap.

"Sure." I said and she nodded as she got up to hug Adam.

"You still look great." He said and she rolled her eyes as she swatted at him.

"I always look good." She said and I smiled at her.

We got changed and ended up going up the Pacific Coast Highway to a pizza place that Eve had found when she was living here. I held Lee's hand the entire drive up there and it was an amazing place to eat. The view was great and we got to see the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Lee said and I looked at her.

"Doesn't compare to you." I whispered to her. She smiled at me as she kissed me.

"You know, you are in danger of me telling people that the Celtic Warrior is actually a romantic." She said and I smiled at her.

"Ya can't hurt me image, love." I said as she kissed me again.

Adam POV

I was glad that Lee and Stephen looked happy; I knew that Eve was right and I had to just wait and see who really made her happy. I wanted her to enjoy being in love, because it was an amazing thing.

I was standing on the balcony when someone came out; it was well past midnight so I was surprised that anyone was up still. I turned to see Lee and she smiled at me.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Why are you up?" I asked her.

"Pain." She said and I hugged her before she sat down in the chair. I saw down beside her and she looked at me.

"I'm glad you and Eve are happy." She said and I smiled at me.

"Me too, now we just have to get you someone to love." I said and she smirked.

"You sound like Eve." She said.

"We want you to be happy, Lee. Stephen looks like he makes you happy." I said and she nodded. I knew that something else was there.

"What is it? Is it because he's not Stu?" I asked her and she looked down.

"I still love him." She admitted and I nodded as I rubbed her back.

"It's not easy to get over someone, but dumb question… why aren't you with him then?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Because… it scared me, he cheated on me, got engaged after I had only been gone 6 months, and we had some wicked fights." She said and I smirked at her.

"But you love him?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yes." She said.

"So, go back to him… love forgives all that." I said and she smirked at me.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." She said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Just don't make yourself fall in love with someone just because you need someone or you want to make someone else jealous." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, bro." she said and hugged me before going back inside.

Stu POV

It had been 9 months and Lee was happy with Stephen; I knew to have patience, but this was killing me. I was sitting it he arena when I heard someone scream. I walked out of the locker room to see Lee, Beth, and Eve jumping up and down.

"I can't believe that you're engaged." Eve said to Lee and I was angry. Adam's plan had failed and I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to think that it might actually work. I finished getting my stuff and headed back to the hotel. I was walking by Heath when he stopped me.

"What's wrong, big man?" he asked me.

"My heart is gone." I said and he sighed.

"You heard about Lee and Stephen's engagement?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She wanted to tell you first; they have been engaged for about a month." He said and I was shocked at that.

"Well, I hope that she is happy." I said and Heath chuckled.

"You are unbelieveable." He said and I turned to glare at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are stupid… you didn't do anything to try to get her back! It's your own fault your miserable." He said and I continued onto the elevator. I was glad that it was about to close when a small hand stuck through the door. I sighed when it was Lee; she smiled at me.

"Congrats." I mumbled.

"Oh, I was going to try and tell you before you found out from everyone else." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Lee, just be happy." I said as I got off the elevator. She followed me off and I could tell that I had struck a nerve.

"I was happy… you turned out to be an ass so I found someone else who knew how to treat me right." She said as I opened the door to my room. I growled and pulled her into my room.

"I tried; I gave you everything. I gave you happiness, love, I let you in, I told you secrets, I made my self-vulnerable to you and you just trampled it all. You didn't really care. You didn't love me." I said and she was pissed.

"Yes, I did. I even showed up at your house that night after I threw you out of our hotel room in London. I talked to your Ma and she told me that if I gave you time you would come around… what a lie. I waited around long enough for you." she hissed and I looked at her in shock. I had no idea that she had shown up at my flat.

"You did not." I said.

"Call your Ma; I did. I heard you playing the guitar and singing our song. You broke my heart that night and it hurt. I gave up after that because it was painfully obvious that you didn't want me back." she said and I wanted to grab her and kiss her, tell her I wanted her, and beg her not to marry Stephen.

"I did too, but you disappeared." I said as she walked towards the door.

"You didn't even try!" she screamed at me.

"You left!" I growled back.

"You know what… this is stupid ad unproductive. I have a great guy waiting on me. I am gone." She said.

"You know, if you want out of that door I promise you that I won't give you another chance to say anything else to me." I said and she looked at me.

"Drama queen." She said and slammed the door shut. I sighed and was angry.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out different bottles of prescriptions that I had. I downed them all, sent Heath a text to come to my room in 30 minutes, and closed my eyes. She didn't want me and I didn't want to deal with life anymore.

**A/N: Will Heath find a dead or alive Stu? Will Lee care if something happen to him?**


	10. Painful

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, Kizzyfur, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, Jodie54, babe787, Wade's wife, gabriela-manning, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews! **

Heath POV

I walked to Stu's room and knocked; he didn't answer after a few seconds and I didn't hear him moving around. I knocked again and got nothing. I opened the door and walked in.

"Stu?" I said and walked in to see him seizing on the bed. I found empty pill bottles everywhere and a note next to him on the bed. I shoved the note in my pocket, threw the pill bottles in his bag, and called 911. The ambulance and police arrived a few minutes later and they pushed me out of the room. I gave a statement and ran to Lee's room. I knew that she needed to know and see this note.

I banged on the door and Stephen answered a few seconds later.

"What?" he asked me.

"Lee, where is she?" I asked him and I knew that I had to look crazy because I was seriously worried about Stu. He had become a really close friend.

"Eve's room. Two down on the left." He said and I ran down there. I banged on the door and Eve opened it.

"Heath, are you ok?" she asked me.

"I need Lee." I said and Lee came walking towards the door. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Heath, I'm fine." She said and I sighed.

"Sit down." I said and she did it because of the tone I was using right now; I wasn't in the mood to joke.

I handed her the note as Stephen and Adam came into the room.

Lee POV

I was sitting on the bed and I knew that something was defiantly wrong because of the way Heath was acting. He handed me a note and I looked at it. I knew the handwriting immediately.

_I can't do this anymore… I loved her. _

_~ Stu_

I looked at Heath confused when I heard the people out in the hallway. I got up and looked out to see them pulling Stu down the hallway on a stretcher. He looked pale and lifeless. I lost it; I tried to run down there, but Stephen had his hands around me waist before I could get far.

"No, love, let them take care of him." He said and I still fought to be near him.

I was upset and crying; I sank to the floor and bawled as Stephen held me. I didn't want it to be Stephen… I wanted it to be Stu. I couldn't believe that he had done this. Heath told Paul, Kelly, David, and Drew to come to my room. He told all of them and we were all shocked that Stu would do this. I just didn't want him to die. I wished I had never said any of those things to him.

Adam POV

I watched as Lee was miserable all night. She wouldn't move and Stephen couldn't help her. I sent Stephen, Eve, Kelly, Justin, and Heath back to their rooms. Eve was going to stay with Kelly and Justin with Heath. I was sitting on the floor with Lee and it was now 6 am. The sun was rising; she hadn't eaten or slept. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door. She didn't budge, so I opened the door. Stephanie came into the room and sighed.

"Lee?" she asked and Lee didn't even move.

"Lee, get ready and a car will take you to the hospital he is in." Stephanie said and Lee looked at her. She hugged her and bolted out the door. I looked at Stephanie like she was a miracle worker.

"She really loves him?"Stephanie asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, she does." I said and she nodded.

"I wonder how Stephen is going to deal with this." I said after a minute.

"If he is smart… he will let her go." Stephanie said and I nodded.

I finally went to bed around 7 am and slept for a very long time. I couldn't help but think about Lee and Stu. I just hoped that they resolved whatever issues they had. They were making it hard for the rest of us watching them try and avoid the inevitable.

Lee POV

I showered, changed, and was taken to the hospital. They took me to Stu's room and I walked in. I felt everything break inside of me. He had tubes hooked up, the steady beep of the monitor was in the background, and he was paler than Stephen. I walked over and sat down beside him; he was in a coma that they had put him in so they could get most of the toxins out of his system.

I put my hand over his and looked at him. I smiled at the curls that were on his forehead; he looks softer with them and wasn't Wade Barrett. He was Stu Bennett… the man that I loved. I most have fallen asleep next to him from not sleeping all night last night.

I woke up to someone walking into the room. I sat up to see Drew coming in and he smiled at me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded. I looked at Stu and there was still no change. The nurses must have been in because there was more writing on the white boards near the door.

"He will be fine." Drew said as he pulled a chair up next to me. I hugged him and looked back at Stu.

"I hope so." I said. My eyes hurt from crying, my cheeks were raw from the tears, and my nose was sore from sniffling, but I would trade places with Stu in a second if it meant that he was alright and happy.

"You know that he loves you?" Drew asked me after a minute and I looked at him.

"No, he doesn't… he can't. I didn't love him enough." I said as Drew picked me up and pulled me to his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He does, Lee, he always wanted to know how you were when you were gone. He never loved Maryse he just tried to use her to fill the void that happened when you left. He never stopped hoping that you would come back." he said.

"Then why did he hate me when I came back?" I asked Drew. Everyone knew that we had a few fights before Maryse was fired; they weren't the best moments Stu and I had.

"He didn't hate you… he hated himself. He was with Maryse that he didn't love and all he could do was watch you being hit on by other guys. He hated it." he said and I looked at him.

Drew POV

I was sitting with Lee in Stu's room. Stu and I had been friends since we were younger. We were tag partners in the UK and we became better friends when we were both in Florida for FCW. I knew that Stu hadn't been thinking when he downed those pills and he thought that he was out of options to get Lee back. He loved her and anyone who knew him… knew that much about him.

"We fought last night." She said and I held her tighter.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"We fought about me being engaged. I said stuff, he said stuff, and he told me that if I left… I wouldn't get to speak to him again." She said as she broke down. I rubbed her back and comforted her. I realized that Stu was just getting tired of everything going wrong, but I was going to kick his ass when he came out of this for doing this to her and the rest of us.

I got Lee some food and stuff before leaving the hospital. She didn't want to leave and I understood why. I meet everyone else at the arena.

"How is he?" Stephen asked me.

"He's in a coma… Lee is right beside him." I said and they nodded.

I almost felt worse for Stephen in this moment, because he really was watching his girl love someone else at the moment.

**A/N: How will Stephen react to this? Will Stu wake up? **


	11. Mother's Love

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, Jodie54, sandrasmit19, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews! Woo hoo two chapter in one day and 50+ reviews! You all rock! Keep it up!**

Stephanie POV

I went to the hospital and Lee was sitting beside Stu. She was asleep in the chair, holding his hand. I knew that his mother was on her way. I felt bad for Lee because she really did care for him, but it seemed like everything was against them.

I walked over and shook her carefully; she sat up and looked at Stu. She frowned a little and looked at me.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry that I haven't…" she was saying.

"Stop, Lee, I understand. I know that you care for him a lot and I am giving you some time off to deal with this. I just want you to do some appearances for me." I said and she hugged me.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Lee, just do one more thing?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"What's that?" she said.

"If you… no, when you get him back, please don't let him go, unless he wants to leave." I said and she nodded.

I left as Stephen, Adam, and Eve walked into the room. I knew that Stephen was a great guy, but even he couldn't come between fate.

Stephen POV

I watched as Lee looked at Stu. I saw love in her eyes and I knew that no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't beat him. I didn't hate him for it… I wasn't jealous that he got her, but I was jealous of what they had.

"May I talk to ya love?" I asked her and she nodded.

"We will be right back." I said as I pulled Lee into the hallway. There wasn't anyone in the hallway because we had come so late.

"I love you, lass, and your are everything to me…" I was saying.

"I love…" she was saying, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Stop, love, I know that I can't ever take his place. I know that I can't give ya what he has given ya, and I know that even I can't fight fate. I will always love ya, Lee, but you belong to him." I said as I slipped the ring off her hand. I kissed her forehead and started towards the elevator. I got on and when I looked up to see if she had gone back in the room; she was standing there looking so lost. I knew that I had done the right thing; I couldn't take someone else's love; it would be a bad thing.

Lee POV

I walked back into the room and Adam looked at me.

"Where's Stephen?" Eve asked me and I looked at them.

"He left me." I said as I sat down beside Stu. They were both confused.

"Why?" Adam asked me.

"Because he knew that I was in love with Stu and he knew that he couldn't compete with that." I said and Eve hugged me.

"You will get him back." she said and I nodded.

They stayed for a long time before going back to the hotel. They had dropped me off a rental car and my stuff in the parking garage. I looked at the time and it was now 2 am; I should be sleeping, but I am afraid if I fall asleep I will lose him or miss something.

I reached up and moved some curls. He hadn't moved or shown any signs that he was waking up.

"I love you Stuart… I just hope that you come back to me." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I laid my head down beside him and fell asleep; it was peaceful because I dreamed of him.

Stu POV

I felt so weak as I opened my eyes. I felt someone holding my hand and I looked up to see my Mom sitting beside me.

"Ma?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Hi, Stuart." She said as she hugged me.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"You are in the hospital son, you ODed on pills." She said and I sighed; I wasn't dead. I closed my eyes when I realized that I wasn't holding my mom's hand because it was on the wrong side of the bed. I looked to my other side and found a sleeping Lee. She was holding my hand; I couldn't believe that she was here.

"She hasn't left your side since they brought you here four days ago." Ma said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"She loves you son." She said and I sighed.

"Too bad, she's taken." I mumbled and Ma rolled her eyes at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"What, son?" she said.

"Did she really come to the London flat that night?" I asked her and she smile.

"She did; she wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen to me to come down. You were playing that stupid guitar and singing; she stayed all night and left early the next morning. We talked for a very long time and I was surprised when you didn't talk to her anymore. She is in love with you, son." Ma said and I sighed.

"She is engaged." I said and Ma smiled, but instead of being with him; she's with you." she said and I nodded; that was at least right.

"Go back to sleep, son, I am going to get some food for her and I." Ma said and I nodded.

I couldn't go back to sleep and I felt Lee shift a few minutes later. I looked over at her to see her open her eyes. She let out a small yawn and I realized how beautiful she was at that moment. She looked at the time and finally looked at me.

She smiled when she saw me looking back at her.

"You're awake." She said and I nodded. I let go of her hand and she went to hug me. I stopped her and she looked upset.

"Why did you stay here with me?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't want to lose you; I felt like it was partially my fault." She said and I sighed.

"You should go… go back to Stephen." I said and she looked hurt.

"Stu?" she asked me very confused.

"Just go… you are in love with someone else and I should have died." I said and she gasped.

"No, I didn't want to lose you." she said.

"Stop acting! I know that you are in love with him… you left me, you didn't come back, and you are the one who left last night." I said as I pushed her away.

"Fine, I will go. I hope that you realize how lucky you are in this moment. You weren't meant to die so use your second chance better than you used your first." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Just go back to Stephen and plan your damn wedding." I said and she looked down.

"He left me." She said and I was surprised.

"What?" I asked her as she turned the doorknob.

"He left me, because I was in love with you." she whispered as she walked out the door.

"Lee!" I said and waited, but she didn't come back. I sighed as I ran my hand over my face.

It's not like I could have possibly fucked up more, but I did.

Lee POV

I was walking out when I ran into Stu's mom. She was a nice lady and she was very caring.

"Lee, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"He told me to leave. He doesn't want me around him, because he thinks that I don't love him." I said.

"It's because you are engaged." She said and I laughed.

"I'm not engaged… he left me too." I said and she hugged me.

"Look, go shower at my hotel room, and rest. The doctors are going to release him tomorrow and I have a flight booked. I am taking him back to England… I bought you a ticket, dear." She said and I looked at her.

"He doesn't want me to come." I said.

"Well, I do. I already talked to Stephanie a few minutes ago and she will have you do promos over there. She knows, just like I do, that you and Stu are meant to be together. He will eventually come around, plus I know that you can help me with him." She said and I sighed.

"Thank you, Grace." I said and she smiled at me.

"Here is my key car, room 504." She said and I knew where the hotel was. I went there, showered, and fell asleep. I just hoped that Stu didn't throw a huge fit when he realized that he was stuck with me for a few weeks.

Stu POV

I was laying in bed when Ma walked in.

"So, you made her leave?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good, she will be leaving with us tomorrow to go to London. She is going to help me take care of your stupid ass." She said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Ma?" I asked her.

"Shut up, Stuart, you lost your vote when you did something stupid like leave her, try to kill yourself, and wallow in self-pity. Just shut up and go to sleep." She snapped at me and I sighed. I knew that this was going to be interesting.

**A/N: What could possibly happen in London?**


	12. The Truth

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, Kizzyfurmiamitravel, Jodie54, sandrasmit19, and ashmarie- You all rock! Hope you like the drama!**

Stu POV

I couldn't believe that Lee was going to London with Me and Ma. I wanted her too, but at the same time I didn't want to deal with her yet. I was released the next day and we boarded a plane to Manchester. We were going to stay with Ma, in Preston. I wasn't allowed to be by myself for at least a week. I was just lucky they didn't try to put me into a white coat and stamp lunatic across my forehead. I knew that Stephanie had talked to Lee and Ma. They couldn't prove I had tried to commit suicide, but they knew the OD was suspicious.

We got on the plane and were upgraded to first class. I was sitting between Lee and Ma. We all fell asleep after takeoff. I was awaken later by the plane shaking a lot more than normal.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please remain seated as we go through a rough patch." The captain said and I sighed.

I looked over at Lee and she was pale white, had her eyes closed, and was griping the seat. I slowly put my hand over hers and started rubbing circles in the back of her hand.

"Breathe, love." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her to me. She clung to me with her eyes shut and before long she had fallen asleep. I fell asleep after the plane stopped shaking so much.

Lee POV

I woke up a little later to the flight attendant.

"Ma'am, we are about to land. Can you wake your husband up?" she asked me and I nodded.

I sat up and realized Stu was still holding my hand. I pulled it away and shook him gently. He mumbled something, but didn't open his eyes.

"Stu, wake up." I said and he sighed.

"Why?" he asked me… yep, he was back to being an ass.

"We are about to land." I said.

"Wake up, son." Grace said a few minutes later and I smirked when she glared at him.

We got off the plane and his brother, Mike, met us at the baggage carousel.

"Lee! I'm glad you came. I haven't seen you since that night in London." He said and I smiled as he hugged me. I saw Stu looking at us with annoyance.

"Head's up, he's in a pissy mood." I said.

"More like being a bitch." Grace said as we walked towards the car. Stu didn't look happy at all.

We got there and Grace told me which room was mine; I was right across the hall from Stu. I dropped my stuff when someone called my name. I walked back downstairs to fine Grace and Mike talking about something.

"We need to run to the market. Are you ok?" Grace asked me and I nodded.

"Telly is over there." Mike said and I smiled at him.

They left and I walked back to my room; I wanted a shower. I grabbed some clothes and took one. I was coming out and Stu's door was open; I peaked in when I walked past and he wasn't in there. I fixed my hair and walked downstairs. Stu was sitting in a recliner.

I sat down on the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"You are in my shirt." He said after a few minutes. I looked down to realize that this was one of his Chicago bears t-shirts.

"Sorry." I said.

"I want it back." he said and I nodded.

"Now." He added and I looked at him shocked.

"Like now?" I asked him and he nodded. I was getting pissed at him.

"You can have it back when I take it off." I said and he stood up.

"You can take it off now." He said and I stood up.

"You don't intimidate me." I said to him, which was partially a lie… he seriously was a big guy.

"I don't care; I want my shirt." He said and I shrugged.

I pulled it over my head and his eyes got large. I wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

"Fine, here ya go." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. He was staring and I smirked as I walked back upstairs. I could hear him moving behind me.

"That wasn't funny." He said as I slipped another shirt on.

"Why not? Because you couldn't touch?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"I can touch whatever I want." He growled and I turned to look at him.

"Who are you? You aren't the Stu Bennett that I love. You are a monster." I said and he smirked at me.

He walked over and grabbed me; I slapped him across the face. He stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You don't know me anyways." He said before walking out of the room and slamming the door. I sank to the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wanted the old Stu back; the nice one.

Grace POV

I came back to the house to find Stu outside smoking and Lee wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What did you do with her?" I asked him.

"I killed her and buried her in the garden." He shot back at me and I was annoyed.

I grabbed his ear and he winced. I pulled him down to my level; he was going to listen to me.

"Listen to me, Stuart Alexander Bennett; we are here to help you. We refuse to see you waste your life, your potential, or your future wife's time. You are going to stop moping around, cussing at us, acting like Wade Barrett, and you are going to clean yourself up. I will not stand for you to mistreat her, but I will hurt you if you do it in my house." I yelled at him.

"Do you understand me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can't hear you." I said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said and I left go of his ear.

"Now, you go apologize to her!" I said and he looked at me.

"But…" he was saying.

"NOW!" I said and he rushed inside.

I walked back into the kitchen and Mike was yelling.

"Stop laughing!" I said and he shut up.

I couldn't believe how stupid my son was… I raised him better.

Stu POV

I walked up the stairs, partially out of fear of my mother, and because I wanted to check on Lee. I had been an ass and she had called me on it. I hated it when she called me on it; I brushed it off when anyone else did it, but not her.

I opened the door and I found her curled up in the bed. I saw her cheeks were wet and I hated it. I didn't mean to make her cry; I hated it when she cried. I carefully sat down on the bed as I watched her. I moved some hair out of her face and she moved away from me in her sleep. I sighed and realized she disliked me even in her sleep.

"Lee?" I finally said and she stirred a little.

"Lee?" I said a little louder and she opened her eyes. She wanted to smile, but instead she bit her lip. I knew what that meant; it was the sexy bite, but instead the keep your mouth shut.

"What?" she finally asked me as she sat up.

"I'm sorry…" I was saying when she stopped me.

"Apologize to me when you mean it… not because your mom scared you into it." she said as she got off the bed.

"Lee, I want to be civil." I said and she sighed.

"I'm not the one with the problem, Stuart." She said.

"Fine, Leanne." I said as she walked over to me.

"This isn't being civil." She said to me.

"It's hard to be civil with a bitch." I growled at her.

"Here you go with the bitch thing again… well, I would have left you soon if I had known how much of a psycho you were." She said and I was now pissed.

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped.

"No, only crazy people try to kill themselves." She said.

"You want to know why I did it?" I asked her and she nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, there was no point in living if I couldn't have you in my life. I didn't see life other than you. I didn't want to live my life if it wasn't with you." I snapped and she gasped.

"Happy now? It really was because of you." I said as I walked out of the room.

She grabbed my hand to stop me and I turned to look at her. She had tears running down her face; I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I had been holding it. I knew that I was hurting her, but she needed to feel my pain.

**A/N: Will they ever get along?**


	13. Grace

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, Kizzyfur,Xjojo11X , Jodie54, babe7878, sandrasmit19, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe that I have this many already!**

Stu POV

Lee was struggling in my arms as I kissed her; I finally pulled away and she had tears streaming down her face. I saw that her lips were purple and no doubt bruised from the force I had used on her. She stepped away from me and looked at me.

"It hurt so bad to see you with another guy… I hated it." I whispered and she was looking at the floor.

"You have no idea how much it hurt to know that you cheated on me… I felt worthless." She said and I looked at her. I had no idea that I had made her feel that way.

"I didn't know." I said and she sniffled. I knew that she didn't want to cry in front of me.

"I'm sorry… I thought that you hated me and you didn't want me anymore." I said and she chuckled.

"Stu, no matter how much I tell myself that I don't want you… I just get drawn more to you." she said.

"I have the same problem with you." I admitted and she gave me a small smile.

"What do we want to do about it?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"We?" I asked her.

"Well, we can figure this out or you and I can just keep fighting about it." she said. I realized what she meant.

"Well, I liked it when 'we' were best friends." I said and she smiled at me.

"Me too, I missed that. We still talked, did stuff, and weren't at each other's throats." She said.

"Yeah, but tell me something why did you agree to come here? I mean to the UK with me?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"We were always friends, I still love you, and I felt like it was my fault. I wanted to make sure that you were ok." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but friends don't fly all the way just to check on someone." I said and she smirked.

"Best friends do… remember?" she asked me and I smiled. She was referring to the day that I showed up in LA to check on her. I had told her that.

"Yeah, I do." I said and she smiled at me.

"Oh, here." She said as she dug in her bag. She pulled out my old Chicago Bears hat that I had let her borrow a long time ago to hide the bruise she got from when Maryse went psycho on her.

"I figured since you wanted the shirt back… you might want your hat back too." She said and I smirked.

"Nah, it looks better on you… consider it a best friends hat." I said and she nodded as she dropped it into her bag.

"Come on, Ma is making dinner." I said and she nodded.

"Wait, truth… did she make you come up here?" she asked me and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, she was tugging on me ear." I said and Lee was laughing.

"It's not funny." I said as she nudged me.

Lee POV

Stu and I were getting along better and his mother liked having us both at her house. We had been there two weeks and Stu was slowly going back to his old self. He seemed happier and was more easy going.

"Friends are coming over tonight for a few pints." Grace said that morning and I nodded.

"Cool." I said and she smiled at me. Stu and Mike were upstairs asleep as I sat down with her at the table.

"Lee, can I ask you something?" she asked me and I nodded as I sipped my tea.

"Do you love my son?" she asked me and I was taken aback by the question.

"Yes, Ma'am, I really do." I admitted to her.

"I can tell and I know that he loves you too, dear. I understand that you both don't want to get hurt since you have done that to each other already. I also understand if you never get married or date again, but I just want to know if you will always be there for him?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Grace, I promise you, as long as Stu lets me be in his life… I will be there." I said and she hugged me.

"Thank you, dear." She said and I nodded. I could tell that there was something else she wanted to talk about.

"What else is it?" I asked her.

"I have lymphoma. I haven't told the boys yet. I am going to start treatment next week, and I wanted to make sure that my boys have someone to help them." She said and I nodded.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I will, but I don't know when." She said.

"How about enjoy the party tonight and then tell them tomorrow." I said and she smiled.

"Will you sit with them when I tell them?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I said.

Stu POV

We were having a party tonight and I couldn't wait. I was going to get to catch up with some old friends. I walked downstairs after showering to fine Ma and Lee talking; they both smiled at me. I smiled back and realized that I liked having Lee around.

I was eating when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Lee said and she got up. I was almost done when I heard Lee squeal and I had no idea who was at the door.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"Look who I found." She said and I looked up to see Drew walking in with her on his back.

"Hey man." I said and hugged him when Lee got off his back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked at Lee.

"You said not to tell." She said and walked away.

"Tayrn is divorcing me and I took some time off." He said and I shook my head. We really didn't like Tayrn, but we weren't going to tell Drew that.

"Sorry, man, you are welcome to stay here. We are having a party tonight before Lee and I got spend the month in London." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, man." I said and we were talking when Grace came back from the market. She was glad to see Drew.

Drew POV

I was glad to see Stu and Lee. I had talked to Lee on and off and Stu once. Lee was actually one of the first people I called when Tayrn broke up with me; Lee was an amazing person because she understands a lot and listens really well. I had no idea why Stu wasn't back with her.

I was going to stay there for the next few days and go with them to Scotland. We decided that they were going to visit with my for a week before we all went to London. We got ready and had food for tonight. I wasn't surprised when a ton of people showed up. I knew a few of them, but I mostly stuck with Lee because she didn't know hardly anyone.

"You ok?" I asked her around 3 am and she nodded as she yawned.

"It's been a long night." She said with a slight slur. She had a little to drink; I saw Stu and his ex girlfriend walking to the door. Lee saw them and sighed.

"He still likes her." She said and I smirked at her as I shook my head.

"Nope, you." I said and she waved it off.

"5 bucks, pounds, whatever it is here that they will kiss." She said and I wanted to prove her wrong.

"Fine." I said and we ran upstairs to look out the window.

We were watching when sure enough Stu kissed Jane. Lee sighed and I handed her money.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I know him to well; now they are making out." She said and I turned to see that she was right.

"So you and him?" I asked her.

"Are just best friends." She said in a sad tone.

I watched as she walked back to her room and fell on the bed. I walked in there and pulled the covers over her.

"Night, love." I said to her and she gave me a weak smile. I couldn't help it; I felt for her. I stripped down and crawled in the bed next to her. I knew how much she loves Stu even if he was too stupid to ever realize it.

Stu POV

I got back inside and Mike rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked him. I was slightly buzzed.

"I hope that one day, you wake up, and she's gone." He said and walked into the kitchen. I waved it off and walked up to Lee's room. I opened the door and saw two bodies in the bed. I looked closer and realized it was Drew… I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I was truly jealous.

**A/N: Drew and Lee? Stu and Lee? Lee and ?**


	14. Drew

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, Kizzyfur,Xjojo11X , Jodie54, nychick04, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for reviewing!**

Grace POV

I woke up the next morning and started cooking breakfast. I could tell that Lee had picked up most of the stuff last night. I was glad that she was in my boys lives; she was an angel. I just hoped that my oldest realized how much she meant to him soon.

I was in the kitchen when Mike came down and he looked half asleep still.

"Go get the rest of them up. I need to talk to everyone." I said and he nodded.

I heard him go upstairs and yell at Stu, then I heard him walk across the hall, there was no yelling in there, and then I heard him come back downstairs. He sat at the table; Stu appeared a minute later. I waited for Lee and Drew. Lee and Drew appeared and sat down; Lee sat beside Stu because she knew what I needed to tell them.

"I need to talk to you all." I said and they looked at me as they munched on toast, bacon, and eggs.

"What is it, Ma?" Stu asked me.

"I have lymphoma. I will be starting treatment next week." I said and they all stopped eating. I saw Stu put his head down and Lee put her hand on his as she rub circles with one of her fingers. She also put her hand on Mike's arm to let him know that he was there.

"When did ya find out?" Stu asked me without looking at me.

"Two weeks ago, but I wanted to make sure that you were alright, before I started on anything." I said and he sighed. I got ready to say something else when he got up and stomped outside to the back patio. Mike leaned over and hugged me as Lee looked at me.

"I will go talk to him." She said after a few minutes. She hugged me and walked out the door.

"Do you need anything?" Drew asked me and hugged me.

"No, just be good friends with my sons… that is good enough for me." I said and he nodded.

Stu POV

I did not want to hear that my Ma had lymphoma. I could stand to let anything happen to her; she was what kept me and my brother talking, from fighting, and she was who wanted me to pursue wrestling. I couldn't lose her. I was standing outside smoking when I heard the door close.

"I don't want to talk, Mike." I said.

"Well, do you want to talk to me?" Lee asked me and I looked at her. The only thing I could see was her and Drew last night; I know they probably didn't do anything, but to see him hold her really pissed me off.

"I'm surprised that your boyfriend let you go long enough to talk to me." I said and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked me after a second.

"I saw you and Drew last night. I wasn't good enough so you ran to him." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, because you were all over your ex… that's it Stu. I ran to him; I couldn't wait until he got rid of Tayrn." She said and I looked at her.

"You are just a whore when it come to the accents aren't ya?" I asked her and she smirked as she shook her head.

"You figured me out… I only wanted you because of your accent and your dick." She said and I was shocked when she said that.

"I'm done talking to you; come in when you are ready." She said after a few seconds of us staring at each other. I sighed and finished the cigarette I had started.

Lee POV

I walked inside and they all looked at me. I realized that they had probably heard the conversation.

"I'll be upstairs." I said and walked upstairs quickly.

"Fucking idiot." Mike mumbled as I walked upstairs.

I was looking through my suitcase for some clothes when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see Drew standing in the doorway.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It's ok to say no." he said and I sighed.

"I don't know; he thinks that we are whatever." I said and Drew smirked.

"Yeah, I had no idea the accent did that much for ya." He said and I laughed as I ran a hand over my face.

"I didn't know it did either." I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

"He is just upset." Drew said and I nodded.

"I know, but it seems like I am always the person he takes it out on." I said and Drew nodded.

"Yeah, but it's just because you care." He said and I smirked.

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Well, since I am ya boyfriend… I'm coming." He said and I was laughing.

"Sorry, Drew, I'm not living in Stu's world." I said and he shrugged.

"I can always try." He said.

Drew POV

I walked downstairs and Grace was watching TV. Mike was probably back upstairs sleeping and I guessed that Stu was outside still. I walked out there and he was smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you gave that up." I said and he looked at me before looking back to the small backyard.

"I know you didn't come out here to talk about my lungs, so what?" he asked me.

"I wanted to know why you needed to yell at Lee?" I asked him.

"I forgot you are her boyfriend now, so you have to come act tough." He said and I wanted to hit him for acting stupid.

"I'm not her boyfriend… I was there for her last night when you decided that you needed to snog your ex-girlfriend. Don't you think that was hard on Lee?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know… it looks like she has already moved on." He said and I couldn't take it anymore. I tackled him into the yard. We were going at it when I had him pinned down finally.

"Look, mate, you got it wrong… I'm not in love with Lee. She is in love with you… she doesn't realize anyone exist except you. I am tired of watching you use her, yell at her, and fuck with her emotions. You either need to realize that you want her or let her go. It's not fair to her." I growled at him and he was struggling under me.

"I do love her, but she doesn't want me." He said and I hit him again.

"Stupid, she loves you. You are just too fucking afraid to do anything about it. You are going to wake p one day and she is going to be gone because she got tired of waiting on your ass." I said and he hit me again. I got him back down and I was pissing him off.

"Drew, let him go." A voice said and I turned to see Lee standing outside; she had damp hair and was in sweat pants.

"Fine." I said and threw Stu into the ground. She handed me a towel as I walked by and kissed her forehead. I wiped the blood off her forehead when I realized that I was bleeding more than I thought.

"Thanks." I said and walked inside.

Lee POV

I was looking at Stu, who was laying on the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose, and he was breathing hard. I walked over and dropped a towel on his chest.

"Clean yourself up." I said and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper and I looked back to see him sitting up.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because…" he was saying and I sighed.

"Don't apologize to me until you know why you are doing it." I said and walked back inside.

"He will come around… I'm glad that Drew beat him up." Grace said as she hugged me.

"Me too." I said and walked upstairs to check on Drew.

**A/N: Will Stu ever learn?**


	15. A taste

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Adam POV

I was woken up that night by my phone ringing. I answered it when I saw that it was Lee. I talked to her about everything; she seemed extremely put out with Stu and I told her to give him a taste of his own medicine. I knew that she loved him, but she didn't need him if he was going to take her for granted. I was just glad that she was alright and that Drew was there to help her. I just wanted Stu to come to his senses soon. I talked to Lee for awhile before she realized that I had been asleep and got off the phone. I was just glad to know that she was alright.

Lee POV

I got done talking to Adam when Drew poked his head in the door.

"Come on." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"We are going somewhere. Grace thinks we all need to get out." He said and I shook my head no.

"He's not going. He left a while ago." Drew said and I started to get annoyed and then I realized… I shouldn't care.

"Let me get changed." I said and Drew smiled at me.

I got changed and left with him. We went to a local pub and had lunch before Drew drove us into Manchester. I wasn't even going to attempt to drive here; I knew that I would end up getting into a wreck.

I had a lot of fun with Drew. We went shopping, walking about the town, played football with some random people in a park, and just had fun. I was glad that he was there because I would be miserable if I was there with just Stu. Drew was easy going and I had so much fun.

"Come on, let's grab dinner and then head back." he said and I nodded.

We had some more pub food and I realized that I really liked the food here. I kept hearing how bad it was, but I loved it. I paid even though Drew kept trying. We got done and got back in the car. I didn't realized how tired I was until I sat in the car.

"Go on to sleep." Drew said and I smiled at him, but I couldn't help it. I fell asleep on the way back to Stu's.

Drew POV

Lee and I pretty much ignored Stu the rest of the week. I even got us tickets to a Manchester United game and she was excited to go. Stu kept trying to talk to her, but she would blow him off. Grace would just smile when that happened, because we all knew that she was tired of dealing with him. She didn't want to be taken for granted anymore. I didn't blame her and I had to admit; I was having fun with her. She was up for anything and could make anything fun. I could just see Stu get pissed every time she would ignore him.

We were sitting on the couch Saturday night and she was finishing up the dishes. I heard her cuss and got up to see what was wrong.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I cut my hand." She said and I nodded. I disappeared and came back to find Stu in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"I will help you." he said.

"I got it, big man." I said and he looked rejected.

I bandaged her hand and helped her finish up. Stu slowly made his way back to the living room and sat back down.

"You are killing him." Mike whispered to her when he came in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but it's his fault." Grace said as she walked in and Lee just nodded.

"I do feel bad, but I refused to be taken advantage of… maybe one day he will get it." she said and Grace nodded.

We all sat in the kitchen and talked for awhile. Stu finally joined us and were talking about going to Scotland on Monday. I couldn't wait to go home and I was kind of excited to take Lee. I wanted her to see it. We stayed up talking and drinking whiskey that night. We were all drunk when Grace came back down around 3 am.

"Go to bed." She said and we all stood up without knocking the table over and make our way upstairs. Stu went into his room and shut the door. I looked at Lee as she walked in her room and I walked in behind her. I shut the door and she looked at me.

"I have to do this at least once." I said as I pulled her to me. I kissed her and it wasn't long before I felt her arms slide around my neck. I pulled her closer when we heard the door open. We both looked up to see Stu standing in the doorway. He was speechless and looked uncomfortable.

"I… I needed to know if you had anymore Tylenol. I can't find any in the linen closet and I didn't want to wake Ma." He finally said as he looked down.

"Night." I said and kissed her forehead as I walked out the door.

Stu POV

I couldn't believe that I had just found Drew and Lee making out. He left after I asked for Tylenol and I watched as Lee searched her bag for some. She found a small bottle and threw it at me.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded. I took some out and handed it back to her.

"Um… what…" I was asking her.

"Night, Stu." She said and cut me off. I nodded as I left and went back to my room. I took the Tylenol and laid in bed. I should be passed out, but I couldn't because I kept seeing the image of Lee and Drew making out. I knew that I didn't like it, I didn't want him to have her, and I had no idea what to do about it. I knew that I had been an ass to her lately, but I didn't understand why she was giving me the cold shoulder.

I finally fell asleep that morning and didn't sleep very well. I kept having nightmares about losing Lee to someone especially to Drew. I woke up that afternoon and walked downstairs. I couldn't find anyone in the house until I found Ma sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Drew and Lee left to grab food for tonight. Mike is out with friends." She said and I sighed.

"What is it, son?" she asked me.

"I feel like I lost Lee." I mumbled and she smirked.

"It's not a good feeling to be ignored, avoided, or yelled at does it?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I just want to change it." I said.

"First, Stuart, you need to figure out what you want before you can change it." she said and I looked at her. My Ma was probably one of the wisest people I knew and I didn't understand where she learned it from.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled.

"If you don't like what's happening then talk to her about it." she said and I sighed.

"I need to. I'm going to go shower." I said and she nodded.

I knew that I needed to talk to Lee, but now I had to figure out what to say without pissing her off.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Tats and talks

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Sandrasmit19, Kizzyfur, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

We left Monday morning to go to Scotland. We were driving, well Drew and Stu were driving, and I was looking at the scenery. I still hadn't talked to Stu or Drew about the kiss; neither of them said anything about it so to avoid a weird moment… I just dropped it.

We were listening to the radio and singing along. We made it in a few hours… I was ready to be out of the car as we pulled up to a larger house on the outside of Ayr. I got out and stretched as they got the luggage out.

"Stu, you know where the guest rooms are; I am going to check on Racer." He said and Stu nodded.

"Come on." He said and I followed him into the house.

"Which room do you want?" Stu finally asked me as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Um, it doesn't matter." I said and he nodded as he turned right into a room. I looked in and it had a great view of the backyard.

"It's pretty." I said.

"Yeah, that's why I gave you this room." He said and I nodded.

"Stu…" I was saying when Drew came upstairs.

"Come on, put your stuff down. We are grabbing food." He said and I nodded as Stu walked away. I needed to talk to him, but I really didn't know what to say. I wasn't sorry for anything, but I hated to see him mope around.

We left to go out that night to a local pub and met some of Drew's friends. I wasn't surprised that a few of them knew Stu as well. I had fun and got really tired because I hadn't slept well in a few nights. A few of his friends came over to his house for a few beers. I drank one and was about to fall asleep.

"Night." I told them and walked upstairs. I took a quick shower and walked back to my room. I was putting my stuff down when the door opened. I looked up and saw one of Drew's friends in the doorway. I really didn't like this situation.

Stu POV

I knew that Lee had gone upstairs, but I saw that one of Drew's friends had disappeared as well. I excused myself and walked upstairs. I could hear movement from Lee's room so I peeked in the door. The guy was trying to push Lee onto the bed and she was struggling with all her might. I got pissed and walked into the room. I grabbed the guy by the back of his collar and pulled me backwards.

"Look, mate, I suggest if you want to walk out of this house will all your parts intact then you get your hands off my girlfriend." I growled at him and his eyes got wide.

"I didn't…" he was begged when I threw him out and heard him land on the stairs.

I turned back to see Lee sitting on the far side of the bed next to the wall. I shut the door and walked towards the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was looking at the bed.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked her and she looked at me.

"Thanks." She said and I gave her a small smile.

I would be lying if I didn't say that it was awkward between us and that we needed to talk. I sat down slowly on the bed and she didn't move.

"Lee?" I asked her and she finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said and she looked back down.

"Why?" she asked me and I knew that I would have to answer this carefully.

"Because, I treated you like crap, I took advantage of you, and I didn't respect you. I'm sorry for all of it and I hate that we aren't really talking anymore. I hated even more seeing you and Drew kissing, but I know that I don't deserve you because I am a selfish individual. I just want you to be happy and I know that I had said that before and end up being an ass to you, but I meant it. I wish that you would end up with me, but I can't ask you for that because I have burned you too many times… I just know that…" I was saying when she kissed me.

I was surprised at her actions and wasn't sure if I was dreaming all of this. I knew it was real when I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and tasted her all over again; the taste of beer and sweetness swept through my mouth. I had missed this and I wanted this back.

I pulled her closer to me and I felt her pull away from the kiss. I tried to keep her lips pressed to mine, but she finally pulled away. I looked up at her because she was taller than me.

"I just wanted you to realize that I wasn't always going to be there and that it hurt." She said and I put my hands on the sides of her face.

"I realized that and you have no idea how much it sucked not to be able to help you, talk to you, have you do things with me." I said and she nodded.

"I know the feeling… it's not fun." She said as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"I'm sorry again." I said and she smiled at me.

"Just promise that you will talk to me and not take me for granted." She said and I nodded.

"I never want you to give me the cold shoulder again… it sucked." I said and she laughed.

I looked at her and realized that the douche bag had ripped open her shirt. I could see part of her chest and I knew that if I kept staring it would be a bad thing.

"He ripped your shirt." I said and she looked down. She sighed and I realized that it was one that I had given her.

"Damn." She muttered and got up. I got ready to leave when she stripped off the shirt. I was looking at her in her undies and that was it. She looked amazing and I saw a new tattoo on the right shoulder blade. I got up and walked behind her; I carefully ran a finger over the tattoo and saw her skin get bumps as I touched her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted something that reminded me of us." She whispered and I smirked.

"Me too." I said and she looked at me.

I lowered the waistband of my jeans and she saw the small tattoo I got of a green heart. She smiled because she loved the color green and I had to bite back a moan as she ran her finger over it. She looked up at me and I realized that she still wasn't wearing a shirt. I started to turn around, but instead she stopped me and pulled me down for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to the bed. I didn't know how much she wanted, but right now I just wanted her in my arms.

**A/N: Will anything happen? Will Stu and Lee continued to tease each other? Will Drew interfer?**


	17. One Year Ago

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Xjojo11X, xMyheartshine, sonib89, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks you for reviewing! I didn't feel like spliting the chapter so enjoy a long one :) Let me know what you think?**

Drew POV

We had fun in Scotland; Lee and Stu seemed to get along better. I was glad I knew that they were supposed to be in each other's lives, but they just had to figure out how much. We left Scotland and headed to London. I was flying out today and they were staying for two more weeks. Stephanie had Lee doing different things for the company. She had already done two interviews in Scotland and had a few more lined up in London.

Lee rode with me to the airport and I was glad to go back to work, but at the same time I had fun with Lee and Stu. Stu and I had talked about a lot and he realized now that he was going to lose her if he didn't treat her better. I was just glad to get to know her as a friend.

"Be careful." She said and I nodded.

"I will, love, but you I want you to be careful. You and Stu need to play nice." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I know… I will try." She said and kissed my cheek. I kissed the top of her forehead before heading for security. I waved to her before she left and I couldn't help but feel that she really didn't belong with Stu.

Stu POV

Lee got back to the flat later and I was working out. She smiled at me as she got onto the treadmill. I couldn't help but watch her; she was perfect. I got done and she had been running for at least 30 minutes when I pulled her off there.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I didn't answer her instead I pulled her to me and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as I ran my hands down her waist. I pulled her closer as she rested her hands on my chest.

"No, stop, I can't." she said and I looked at her confused.

"Stu, we can't… this isn't fair or right. I know that I love you and I would do anything for you, but I can't be strung along again. I won't do it to either of us. I want you to figure out if this is what you really want, because if it is then fine, but if you aren't sure or it isn't… then I won't let us to this to ourselves." She said and I sighed. I knew that she was right.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I said to her and she nodded.

"It's ok, I just want to make sure this time." She whispered and I nodded.

"I'm going to go get take out. You want anything in particular?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Just surprised me?" she said and I nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and left. I knew that she was right and I needed to figure out a lot. I ended up in Trafalgar square; I was sitting on the side of the fountain thinking.

"Are you Wade Barrett?" someone asked me and I nodded. I looked up to see a younger girl standing beside me.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked me and I nodded as I signed a few things.

"What are you doing in London?" she asked me.

"I'm on vacation." I said and she nodded.

"You with your girlfriend?" she asked me and I smirked.

"You work for the tabloids?" I asked her and she smiled.

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't tell… it's your personal life." She said and I nodded.

"No, I'm with a friend, well sort of a friend." I said and she nodded.

"You are trying to figure out what she means?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Something like that." I said and she nodded.

"She must mean a lot because you were in a deep thought before I bothered you." she said.

"You didn't bother me." I said and smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Do you have a significant other?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'm engaged." She said.

"Congrats, how did you know he was the one?" I asked her.

"He is the first and last thing I think about during the day. He is the person that I can't wait to tell stuff too, he is always there for me, and no matter how mad I get at him… I just can't help but smile." She said and I nodded. I knew that was how I felt about Lee.

"Thanks for the help." I said and she smiled.

"No problem, now go tell her how you feel." She said and I smiled at her. I hugged her, took a picture with her, and grabbed some Thai food.

Lee POV

I showered and was waiting on Stu to come back when Eve called me. I hadn't talk to her in a long time and it was great to catch up.

"Oh, your doctor called to check on you. She wanted to make sure that things were ok a year later." she said and I sighed. I wanted to forget decision.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's standard to check on someone a year after they had an abortion." She said and I nodded.

"Abortion?" a voice said behind me and I froze. I knew that it was Stu.

"I gotta go, Eve. Love ya." I said quickly and hung up. I was stupid for having her on speaker phone especially when Stu could have walked in at any time.

I turned and looked at Stu. He looked confused, livid, and in shock. He grabbed his phone and then looked at me.

"A year ago you had an abortion?" he asked me and I slowly nodded. I knew that he was smart would figure out when that was and what was going on at that time.

"A year ago, you were on your break… how far along were you?" he asked me and I didn't want to answer. I looked at him as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"How far!" he barked and I knew that he was processing it a lot quicker than I wanted to.

"Three months." I whispered hoarsely and he dropped the bag on the table as he lean over. He knew that it was his… he figured it out. He would realize that the last time we were together was right before I left and it was the last time we tried to talk about everything on to end up having sex and him leaving before I woke up the next morning.

"It was mine." He said and I nodded slightly.

Stu POV

I had just found out that Lee had been pregnant with my child before she disappeared from me. I didn't know what to do or think and to find out that she had an abortion was much worse. I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to feel. I realized that the last time we were together, after we had broken up was just before she pulled her disappearing act and it had to of been mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked her in a low tone.

"I tried to… when you all came to LA and I was backstage, but you blew me off. I figured if you didn't have time for me then you wouldn't have time for a baby." She said and I felt everything shatter.

"You didn't try hard enough." I spat at her and now I saw real tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I did what I thought was right." She said and I glared at her.

"By who? You? What if I had wanted it? What if we had gotten back together sooner?" I asked her and she looked at the floor.

"Answer me!" I barked at her and she looked up.

"Yes, I made the hard decision to give up the baby… ok, hate me for it. I tried to tell you and I know I could have tried harder, but every time I called or wanted to talk you acted like I didn't exist or you were hanging on someone else. I was at the San Fransisco show two days before I went to have it done. I went to talk to you and Maryse told me that you hated me, that you had moved on, and that you were happier without me. I tried, Stu… I really did." She said and I looked at her. She was the person that Maryse was arguing with backstage and I didn't think anything about it because Maryse had a short temper.

"You weren't supposed to find out anyways." She said and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I'm leaving before anything else gets said and I am giving you time to figure out how you want to react to this." She said and I realized that she was out the door. I stood there for a minute before going out the door. I looked up and down the street, but she wasn't in sight. I walked back inside and sat down.

I couldn't believe that she had an abortion, I couldn't believe that she thought I wouldn't want our child, but what got me the most was that… I had never really been there for her so it wasn't her fault… it was mine. I leaned my head back against the wall and pulled someone out of my pocket. I looked at the little box and smiled… the girl I had met was right. Lee was the one, but now I had to convince her that I was the one for her.

**A/N: Will Lee come back? Can Stu convice her to be with him? **


	18. Journal

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Xjojo11X, xMyheartshine, sonib89, Kizzyfur, flowerpower, rachel, wades wife, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like it. I understand that oyu all want them to have their happy ending. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

Lee POV

I walked all over London trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to bother Eve or Adam, so I just wandered around and thought about everything. I knew that I loved Stu, but I didn't know how he felt now. I hated it because it seemed like every time we could do good something comes and screw us over again. I knew that I should have tried harder to tell him about the child before having the abortion and that is one of the darkest days of my life. I don't want to think about it and I hated that he found out.

I finally walked back to his flat and walked inside. I found a note taped to the back of the door.

_Foods in microwave if you are hungry… I left something on the table for you to read. Start at page 72._

I walked in there and I wasn't hungry. I walked over to the table and I found a notebook that had some drawings and Stu's handwriting on it. I sat down and looked at it; I felt weird for opening it, but he said that I was supposed to read it. I opened it and started reading.

_Jan 3,2011_

_The course of true love never did run smooth ~ Shakespeare_

_I can't believe that I didn't die… I guess that I wasn't supposed to, but I don't know why. I don't know why Lee stayed beside me all those days… maybe she really does love me. I know that I love her. She was all I thought about while I was unconscious. I just kept seeing her face and asking me not to go away. I don't know if I was hallucinating these things or if she really was telling me this, but seeing her face is what made me fight to correct my stupid mistake. _

_I promised myself that if I woke up that I would love her, but then I saw her and remember everything. I was angry, hurt, and unprepared to see her first. I should have been thrilled, but instead I had to ask why. I learned that love doesn't ask why… it just does. I hated seeing her walk out of the room, but I had to jump for job a little when she said that she was not with Stephen anymore. I was also glad when Ma told me she was coming to the UK with us… I didn't know why she continued to put herself through the torment that I gave her, but it made me realize that she does love me. _

_I know that I don't treat her right and I know that I am a complete screw up when it has come to our relationship, but luckily fate keep intervening to bring me back to her. I know that I am not the best guy for her, especially after I have yelled at her, cheated on her, and done who knows what else to hurt her. I do know that I love her more than anything. _

_Feb 1, 2011, _

_She's ignoring me… I hate it. _

_Feb 13, 2011_

_I talked to a girl today when I was thinking about Lee. She made me realize that the only person for me is Lee. I love her with all my head and I know that I couldn't live without her. I hated it when she was ignoring me and the world felt so lonely. I can't stand that… I know that I should be able to accept being friends with her, but I don't want to. I know that I am being selfish, but I can't stand to see her with another guy. _

_I can't believe that she had an abortion…I don't know what drove her to that decision. I actually do… it was me… it's always me. I wasn't there and I don't blame her for thinking that I wouldn't be there for her in the future. I know that she made the right decision by her and that's what matters. I don't need a child right now and I would have made a horrible father. She is always right in her decisions. _

_I can't believe that she left again… I hate it when she does this, but I know why she does it. I don't like it when one of us says something we don't mean because it's not like you can just forget it. I know that she does everything because she is trying to watch out for me, but I don't always see it like that. I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally, but I can't say the same thing for her. _

_I'm sitting here listening for the door to open and waiting for her to walk back though that door. I can't help but wonder if she is even going to come back… I can't blame her if she doesn't. She deserves someone much better than me. I am looking out my window and I see a playground… it makes me think of the night she stole my heart. She looked so carefree as we sat on the swings and had fun. I haven't felt that free in a long time and it's the same feeling that I get when I am around her. I love her and I know that I am an idiot for taking this long to realize it, but I really can't live without her in my life. _

_I hope that she comes back… if she does then I am making her a promise to love her for the rest of my life. If she doesn't… then that's my cue to let her go. I am just hoping that if she doesn't come back then fate will bring us back together one more time. _

I sat there and looked at the journal. I was amazed at how much Stu actually cared and how much he actually wrote down. I knew that I shouldn't but I had to find one date that would tell me what I needed to know. I flipped through the pages until I found it.

_Nov 1, 2010_

_She's not a Raw… I don't know why. I can't find her. I want to know something before I really get the idea that it's over inside of me. I walked all over and I can't find her; I want to talk to her. _

_Nov 2, 2010_

_She's gone… she left and didn't say anything. I guess it really is over. I can't get anyone to tell me anything about her and everyone knows it's my fault. I wanted to talk to her about it. I wanted to apologize, tell her I'm an ass, and let her know that I know that I can be what she wants. I can be faithful, loving, and caring. I guess it's too late now… I'm just going to work on my career. Fuck her. _

I sighed as I closed the journal. I knew that he loved me, I knew that he meant every word he wrote down, and I knew that he wanted to change everything because he let me read his journal. I just had to make the decision now… did I really see a happy ending for Stu and me? I knew that I wanted there to be one. I knew that anything worth having is worth working for, so I knew exactly what I wanted.

Stu POV

I was sitting in the swings on the playground near my flat. I knew that Lee had been back because I saw the light on, but then I saw it go out. I sighed and realized that even my best efforts were probably too late to save whatever was left of our love. I knew that it wasn't much, but I wished we could have saved it. I was sitting there and I was looking at the ground.

"You know a person could sneak up and attack you." a voice said and my head shot up. Lee was standing there smirking at me.

"You didn't leave?" I asked her.

"No, but if that's what you want I can…" she said as she turned to walk off and I grabbed her. I pulled her to me and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry… I…" I was saying when she kissed me.

"I know, I read it all. Thank you for opening up to me and trusting me to let me read that. I love you with everything Stu and I know that anything worth having is also going to be something you have to work for, so if you are willing to work for it… I am to." She said and I smiled at her.

I leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." I whispered as we broke apart.

"Happy Heart Day, Stu." She whispered back.

She laced her fingers with mine as we walked back to the flat. We didn't have sex that night, instead we just laid in each other's arms and I felt more love that night than I had in a long time.

**A/N: Please review**


	19. Questions

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**babe7878, xMyheartshine, sonib89, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. **

Adam POV

I was with Eve, Heath, and Phil as we waited for Stu and Lee. They were flying in from London tonight. We were picking them up in Dallas since we had a show here tomorrow night.

"Where are they?" Phil asked and I smirked. He missed Lee and couldn't wait to see her. Heath had come along and I could tell that Phil was getting on his nerves and Eve was so happy that they were back she was bouncing off the walls.

"I see them!" I said.

"Where!" they all said.

"Wait, false alarm." I said and they all glared at me as I was laughing at them.

"We got a whole welcoming committee?" a voice asked we turned to see an amused Stu and Lee looked was still laughing at what I had done.

"Lee!" Eve said and hugged her followed by Phil, Heath, and myself.

"I don't even get a hug." Stu said and Eve hugged him followed by Heath, Phil, and myself.

"Ok, I realized I didn't need hugs." He said and Lee was laughing at him.

We left and went to eat before going to the hotel. We went to a steakhouse and I was glad that Lee was back; she looked happier and I noticed that she and Stu were back together now. We ate and went back to the hotel. They checked in and I grabbed Lee before she walked to her room.

"Stu, I need time with my sister." I said and he nodded as I pulled Lee with me.

We walked back outside and sat beside the pool.

"What?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to see ya, Lee. We are family." I said and she laughed.

"Fine, but you don't usually have these moments unless some things wrong or going to happen." She said and I nodded.

"Well… I need to tell you a few things. A lot happened in two months." I said and she looked at me.

"Bad news or good news?" I asked her.

"Good first." She said and I nodded.

"You are going to be an aunt." I said and she smiled as she hugged me.

"Congrats, Adam!" she said.

"Thanks, we aren't telling anyone yet, but I told Eve I had to tell you first." I said and she nodded.

"I'm happy for you two." She said and I nodded.

"I'm scared." I said and she laughed.

"You will be great parents." She said and I smiled at her.

"What's the bad news?" she finally asked me.

"Dad's back." I said and she looked at me with sheer terror.

"I don't' care." She said after a few minutes and I pulled her beside me.

"I thought that you would want to know." I said.

"Yeah, I mean, I do, but at the same time… I want to stay far away." She whispered and I nodded.

We grew up and I got everything I wanted, but Lee got treated like crap. I didn't realize how bad it got after I left and Lee had to fend for herself. I wished I had known and gotten her out of there sooner. Chris was the one that figured it out when she came to see me one night and he saw the bruises on her back.

"I won't let him get to ya." I said and she nodded.

We talked a little while longer before I went back to my room. She wanted to stay out here a little longer. I was walking in when Phil was coming in with Matt (Evan).

"Hey, check on Lee, she is outside." I said and he nodded.

I rode up the elevator with Matt; he didn't talk to me because he remembers the beat down I gave him after he hurt Lee.

Phil POV

I walked out to see Lee staring at the pool. I sat down beside her and she looked at me.

"What's wrong, Lee lee?" I asked her and she smiled at the nickname.

"My dad's back around." She said and I put my arm around her. She had told me about her dad a long time ago and I knew that he terrified her. I didn't blame her for hating him after she told me what happened to her when Adam left home.

"He isn't going to get to ya. You have all of us around to protect you." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Phil." She said as she hugged me.

I talked to her for awhile before walking her back to her and Stu's room. I was glad that she was back with Stu and I hoped that they actually made it this time.

Stu POV

Lee came into the room later and she looked like she had just had the world dropped on her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as he fell onto the bed.

"I'm gonna be an aunt and my dad is back." she said and I looked at her. I knew that she wasn't mad about the aunt thing so I figured that meant that something was up with her dad. I had never even heard Lee talk about her parents.

"You are going to be an aunt?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." She said and I nodded.

"I know that's not what is wrong, so what is it?" I asked her and she sighed.

"It's my dad." She mumbled and I nodded.

"Well, I have never heard you talk about him… so?" I asked her.

"I hate him." She said and I nodded as I rubbed her back. I wasn't going to press her for information and I could tell it wasn't something that she really wanted to talk about.

"Well, babe, I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered as I kissed her temple. She nodded and continued to lay there.

I laid on the bed and pulled her closer to me. She fell asleep later on and I didn't want to bother her. I pulled her shoes off, her track pants, and put the covers over her. She smiled in her sleep, and I hoped that it was because of me, but I still knew that something was seriously wrong with her.

I watched her sleep when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Adam and I motioned for him to be quiet because she was sleeping. We walked to the balcony of the room and slipped outside.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I needed to tell you something and you told Eve that you needed to talk to me." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, two things, one… is there something I need to know about your dad? Lee told me he was around and then she just clammed up." I said and he sighed.

"Dad didn't want a girl and he took it out on her when I left to be a wrestler. I don't know what all went on, but I do know that he hurt her pretty bad." He said and I nodded.

"Ok, I didn't want to press her anymore tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Two?" he asked me and I pulled the ring box out of my pocket.

"Man, I'm flattered, but I'm already married." He said and I glared at him as he laughed.

"For Lee?" he said and I opened up the box. He had bought her an amazing ring and I knew that she would love it.

"Do you care if I ask her?" I asked him and he smirked.

"No, I'm actually glad it's you. You two belong together… you have already been through so much that everything else should come easy." He said and I laughed. We had already had one hell of a relationship.

"Thanks, what did you need?" I asked him as I put the box back into my pocket.

"I wanted to give you a heads up that creative is thinking of pulling a few of us to Smackdown." He said and I sighed. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be on different shows from Lee.

"Thanks, man." I said and he nodded.

We talked for awhile before he went back and I laid down next to Lee.

"What did Adam want?" she asked me and I smirked.

"To talk." I said and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"You two don't usually just 'talk'." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but I needed to get some advice from him." I said and she chuckled.

"I could have told you that your wrestling trucks make your butt look big." She sadi and I started to tickle her.

"You think you are so funny, huh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If I'm not funny then what am I?" she asked me and I looked at her. She really was beautiful.

"I know what you can be." I said and she looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"You can be Mrs. Stu Bennett." I said as I held up the ring. She looked surprised. I just hoped that she said yes.

**A/N: Will she say yes?**


	20. Decisions

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**babe7878, xMyheartshine, flowerpower, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Check out my new story Just Can't Win!**

Stu POV

I was looking at her after I asked her and she looked surprised. She had her hands over her mouth and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Love, I have never been more sure of anything; besides with as much as we have gone though I already know there is no one else that I could do all of this with." I said and she looked at me.

"Please?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Yes." She said and I kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger. She was looking at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said and I smiled at her.

"It's not as beautiful as you." I whispered and kissed her.

I was kissing her as I laid her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull my closer. I moaned when I felt her knee run up the inside of my leg and I already knew what she wanted. I let my hand wander under the shirt I had left her in and squeezed as she arched closer to me.

"I need you." she whispered as she kissed up my cheek and nibbled on my ear.

"Do you now?" I asked her and she nodded as she kissed back down my neck. She knew just where to touch as she drove me crazy. I ran my hands down to her undies and slipped a finger underneath the fabric. I could feel the moisture on the outside as I slipped a finger inside of her and curled it upwards. She moaned and kissed me again.

I was already hard so I slipped out of my boxers and ripped her undies down her legs. She gasped as I pushed her legs apart and settled myself between them. I looked down at her and saw lust clouding her eyes as I pushed my tip into her. She moaned and gasped as I continued inside and I let a moan out as I got all the way inside of her. I looked down and Lee looked so beautiful; I kissed her as I found a rhythm the suited the both of us.

"Please baby…" she moaned as I sped up. I knew that she was close and I wouldn't hold out much longer as I felt her insides start to ripple around me.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I slammed inside of her. She bit down on my shoulder to keep from screaming and waking up everyone around us as I hissed from the combination of pain and pleasure.

I shot into her a minute later and collapsed on her, but was careful not to crush her. I was catching my breath and looked at her. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't believe that she was really mine.

"I love you too, Stu." She whispered and then made a face.

"I'm sorry." She said and I looked down to see small drops of blood coming out of my shoulder.

"The make-up department is going to love you." I said and she laughed as I went to the bathroom.

Lee POV

I fell asleep in Stu's arms that night and I was truly happy. I was woken up by someone knocking on the door the next morning. I wrapped one of the sheets around me and looked out to see Heath standing at the door. I opened the door and his eyes got big.

"Morning." I said.

"Stu should be in a good mood today." He said and I smiled as I swatted at him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Some of us are going to grab breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted to go." He said.

"Sure." Stu said as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Cool, an hour?" Heath said and I nodded before shutting the door. I turned around to see Stu naked and I laughed.

"Glad I didn't have the door open further." I said and he shrugged as he walked into the bathroom.

We barely made it in an hour because Stu couldn't keep his hands to himself. We got downstairs and I was holding his hand. I could feel him running his hand over my finger every now and then to make sure the ring is still on my finger.

"How does it feel to be back?" Adam asked us and I shrugged.

"Good." Stu said and I smiled.

"Why do I feel like we have been left out of a big joke?" Eve asked me and I shrugged.

"It's not a joke." Stu said and I smirked at him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Heath asked us and I looked at Stu. He kissed me as he held up my hand with the ring on it.

"Congrats!" Phil said and Eve hugged me.

"About time." Paul said and Kelly hugged me.

"Any plans yet?" Beth asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, we haven't even been engaged a full 24 hours yet… it's not sunk in." I said and they laughed.

Adam POV

A few weeks went by and we were going to be in Ontario and I couldn't wait. Lee, Jay, Chris, and I were going to see old friends. We also had a lot of news to share with them. I was just happy that Lee and Stu were engaged and hopefully no one would be dumb enough to mess that up.

"I can't wait." Lee said and Stu just smiled at her. Eve was excited because she got to see more of where I grew up at and she wanted to know everything about me. I smiled at her as I rested my hand over her still flat stomach. I knew that pretty soon she would be showing. I was now more excited than scared because I was going to be a father.

Eve POV

We got into town that night and I was tired. I wanted to relax at the hotel with Lee. The guys were going out that night. Stu and Heath were going to tag along with Jay, Adam, and Chris. I was just glad that Stu and Adam were getting along since we were all family now. Lee put her stuff down and came to my room; we were going to order room service.

"You excited?" she asked me as I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, I think that Adam is more excited than I am." I said an she laughed.

"He probably is." She said and I nodded.

"What about you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am, and Adam and I have talked about the future. I am going to retire from wrestling after Wrestlemania." I said and Lee was shocked.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I want kids and I want them to grow up normal. Adam is happy with the decision and I can always come back when they get bigger." I said and she hugged me.

"Do whatever makes you and my nephew happy." She said and I laughed. She and Adam both wanted us to have a boy. I didn't care either way.

We were eating and talking about wedding plans when there was a knock at the door. Lee opened it and the bellboy handed her an envelope.

"Thank you." she said and brought it over to the bed.

"What is it?" I asked her and she shrugged so I opened it. I found a letter addressed to her and Adam in the envelope. I handed her the one with her name on it and she opened it. She turned pale white and I knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her and she handed me the note.

_Lee, _

_Can't wait to see my little girl all grown up and looking good. _

_~ Dad_

I quickly called Adam and told him what was going on. He told me and Lee to say in the room and he would be there quickly. Lee was outside smoking and she didn't usually smoke. I had no idea what her dad had actually done to her, but I could tell that it wasn't anything good.

**A/N: Please review**


	21. The Past

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Check out my new story Just Can't Win!**

Stu POV

Adam and I got back to the hotel and went to Adam and Eve's room. I walked in and could see Lee on the balcony. I walked out there and she immediately fell into my arms. I held her as she clung to me and kept telling her that everything was going to be alright. I finally pulled her back inside and Adam was sitting beside Eve on the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked Lee and she shrugged.

"Here." He said and she took his note. She read it and buried her head back into my side. I kissed the top of her head and sighed. I just wanted her to be alright.

"Come on, let's go back to the room." I whispered to her and she nodded.

"I will check on her later." Adam said and I nodded as we walked to our room.

"Why don't you take a hot shower?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Will you come with me?" she asked me and I nodded.

She started the water and I walked in to see her taking off her shirt and pants. I walked up behind her and undid the bra. I placed a small kiss where the snap had been on her back and she moaned softly. I ran my hands down her sides as I pulled her undies off of her and she stepped out of them. She turned around and pushed my boxers down my hips. I got ready to say something when she cut me off with a soft kiss.

"Come on." I said and she nodded as I pulled her into the shower. She let out a soft whimper when she water started to pour over her and I pushed her further underneath the water. I was glad that this hotel had a shower that rained on you instead of just shooting water out.

She was letting it pour down on her and she looked so beautiful right now. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of her shoulders. I looked back at her and she was staring at me.

"I love you." she whispered and pulled me down for a kiss. I tried not to get hard, but it was impossible with what she was doing to me and how she looked right now.

"I love you too." I mumbled against her lips as I pulled her closer to me.

"Make this go away." She begged me and I felt horrible.

"Anything for you." I mumbled and turned off the water.

I grabbed towels and dried us off before carrying her to the bed. I laid her in the center of the bed and kissed every inch of her. I wanted to know everything about her and that included every part of her. I was kissing up her thigh when I smelled her arousal and it was a sweet smell.

I pressed my tongue flat against her opening and she gasped. I pulled her legs further apart and continued to pleasure her. I was rewarded with sweet sounds coming from her and her hands tangling in my wet hair.

"Please…" she begged over and over until I felt her juices flood my tongue. I savored her taste as she came down from her high. I kissed up her stomach and she pulled me in for a kiss as our tongues dueled for power.

I pinned her hands next to her head as I settled my tip at her entrance. I pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her. She had puffy lips, wet hair, and flushed cheeks; she was perfect.

"Keep your eyes on me." I said as I started to push inside of her. I had her hands pinned down as she arched her back into me. I finally filled her completely as our moans filled the room. I kept looking at her as I found a steady rhythm that pleased both of us. I had her arms pinned and her hips pinned by mine as I chose our pace.

I kissed down her neck as I slowly sped up and she was bucking her hips to encourage me.

"Stu, let me touch you… please." She begged and I moved my hands. She immediately grabbed my biceps and wrapped her legs around my hips to drive me deeper. I growled at the sensation and grabbed her hips. I held her in place as I started to speed up to a mind-blowing pace.

I felt her nails digging into the backs of my arms and she arched into me as her walls clinched around me. I felt the first sting though my balls as my orgasm shot out of me and into her. I collapsed onto her, but I didn't hurt her as she played with the hairs on the back of my neck.

I looked up and softly kissed her before going to the bathroom. I came back out and gathered her in my arms before falling asleep with her. I refused to let anyone hurt her.

Lee POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked at Stu. He was sleeping peacefully and looked so handsome. I loved his curls and smiled when I saw them matted to his forehead. I looked at the time and realized it was only 2:15 in the morning. I laid back down and couldn't sleep.

I grabbed one of the sheets that had been thrown on the floor during earlier and wrapped it around me. I walked outside and left the door cracked incase Stu woke up and couldn't find me. I stood there and looked over the city; it was peaceful at 2 in the morning. I don't know how long I had been standing there when I felt hands slip around my waist.

"Why are you out of bed?" a sleepy voice asked me.

"I couldn't sleep, go back to sleep." I told him and he shook his head no.

"No, because something tells me that we need to talk about some stuff." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right.

"What happened with your dad, Lee?" he asked me and I looked at him. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to scare him off with the answer.

"A lot." I said and tried to turn around, but Stu stopped me.

"Lee, just tell me. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I won't tell anyone, and the only thing I might do is fall in love with you more, which I'm doing anyways." He said and kissed me.

"Sit down." I said and he did as he pulled me into his lap.

"Please don't say anything until I'm done." I said and he nodded.

"When Adam left to go wrestle… he was 18 and I was 13. My parents loved him and they hated me. They wanted two boys so Adam was perfect for them and I was the failure. I wasn't a boy and I wasn't the prefect girl. I wasn't the prettiest, had the biggest boobs, or dated the rich guys. I was the tomboy who just wanted to do her own thing. My mom tried really hard to encourage me to do what I wanted, but my Dad hated it. He would get drunk and beat my mom and then when my mom wasn't home… he would come after me. I dealt with it until one night it got really bad. Dad was drunk and he was beating on mom until she passed out. I thought he was done, but I wasn't sure so I didn't come out of my room for awhile. I finally came out to find Dad waiting on me. He tackled me through the door and proceeded to rape me. I fought back as much as I could, but he was much stronger. He finally got done and I got ready to leave when he grabbed a knife and instead of stabbing me, because he was too drunk still, he carved lines in my back. He told me those were the closest I would ever get to angel wings because I was worthless. I snapped and stabbed him with the knife had had used on me. That night my mom died, I got 40 something stitches in my back, and my dad went to jail. I haven't seen him since and I have no desire to see him. He killed my mom, crushed my childhood, and left me with horrible reminders." I said and Stu was rubbing my back the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but he got it wrong." Stu finally said and I looked at him.

"You are my angel." He whispered and kissed me. I started crying and Stu held me until I cried myself to sleep. I was glad that I told him, but now I still had to figure out how to avoid my dad.

**A/N: Please review**


	22. Short Notice

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, flowerpower, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. I am interested to see what you think of this chapter. **

**Check out my new story Just Can't Win!**

Adam POV

Eve and I were meeting Stu and Lee for breakfast the next morning. I just wanted my sister to be alright; our father was a useless excuse of a human and I hated it. We met them downstairs and Lee looked surprisingly happy. She hugged us and we went to breakfast at a small café.

"You ok today?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I realized that I am not alone this time." She said and Stu smiled at her.

"Good." I said and Eve hugged her.

"Any wedding plans?" Eve asked her after a few minutes.

"ASAP." Stu said and we were laughing.

I had fun eating with them and we had to go to the arena early. I had been talking to Vince when Eve called me upset. I ran to where she was and Lee was sitting in the locker room with a black eye.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"You should see Stu." Eve said and I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Your dad had security find Lee." Eve said and I got pissed. I kissed Lee and Eve on the foreheads before going to find out what was going on. I walked to security to see Dad sitting with someone. I saw a few bruises on him so I knew that Lee or Stu had gotten a hold of him.

"There is my son." He said and I sighed.

"This is your dad, Adam?" the security person asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, it is." I said and he walked up to me.

"Good to see you son." He said and started to hug me, but instead I punched him right in the face. He fell over and security pushed me back from him.

"Get him out of here… he isn't allowed back here." I said and they nodded.

I walked to the trainers to see Stu getting some stitches on his lip.

"You ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Is he gone?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I got one hit in for Lee and told him to kick him out." I said and he smirked as much as he could.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know really… I was looking for Lee when I found her and your dad arguing in the hallway. He punched her and she tackled him. I pulled her off him when he got some hits in on me before I slammed him into the wall. Security showed up a few minutes later and I was told to come here." He said.

"Adam, I need to talk to you." a voice said and I turned to see Lee and Vince behind me.

"Stu, come when the trainers are done." He said and Stu nodded.

Vince POV

I couldn't believe that their dad had just walked backstage and hurt them. I was livid, but not at them. I just needed to get to the bottom of this whole situation in case of a lawsuit. Adam, Lee, Stu, and Eve told me what was going on and I was more upset to hear about it when I heard all the facts. I ordered my lawyers to get restraining orders for them again their father. I also gave them that night off and since we were off the next three days I just sent them home.

Lee POV

Stu and I went to Florida to his house and Adam and Eve went to Canada. I was glad to have the extra time off, and it was nice to know that Dad wouldn't be bothering me again. I held Stu's hand the entire time on the plane. I was looking out the window when we were flying and then I looked over at him. He was sleeping and I smiled at the sight. He had his hat one, but some curls were sticking out. He had a busted lip and some stitches, a slight black eye, and a small scratch on his cheek, but he still stole my heart.

We finally landed that night and went to his condo. I hadn't been here since before we broke up. I walked in and everything was the same. I smiled when I saw our picture on the bookshelf. I had given him the picture when we were dating and it was of us backstage on his birthday.

"That is my favorite picture." He said and I looked at him.

"Mine too." I said and he smiled.

"Come on, let's sleep." He said and led me to the bedroom. The bed was as comfy as I remembered it and it only got better when he wrapped his arms around me.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and saw Lee sitting on the balcony in one of my shirts. I propped up on my elbow and watched her. She was beautiful and perfect in every way. I watched as she was looking over the beach and would smile when a small breeze blew over her.

I finally got up and walked out there to join her. I picked her up, sat down, and put her back in my lap.

"Morning." I whispered to her and she kissed my cheek.

"Morning." She said as our fingers laced together. I smiled when I felt the ring on her finger. I was sitting there when I got an idea.

"I have an idea." I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

"I have a feeling that it involves the bed." She said and I laughed.

"No, that's later." I said and she was laughing at me.

"Seriously." I wined and she looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"Let's get married at the courthouse." I said and she looked surprised.

"I know that it's soon and I know that ever girl has a dream wedding, but…" I was saying when she put her finger over my mouth.

"The only dream I ever had was meeting someone like you." she said and kissed me.

"Let's go." She said after a minute and I smiled at her. I knew that everyone would be mad at us, but all I cared about was starting my life with her.

We bought rings at the same jeweler I got her ring from, she bought a simple white dress, we got some flowers for her, and went to the courthouse. I had called a few friends to come witness it for us. Justin, Kelly, Heath, and Beth all showed up.

At 2:45 pm, Lee officially became Mrs. Stu Bennett and I have never been happier. Kelly took a picture when Lee's Iphone and we texted it to everyone so they could see. We knew that Adam and Lee were going to be upset, but I didn't care. I knew that now she was all that mattered.

**A/N: Please review**


	23. Preparing

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, kizzyfur, miamitravel, and ashmarie- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Check out my new story Just Can't Win!**

Lee POV

I rolled over the next morning and smiled when I felt the warm body next to me; I looked up to see him watching me.

"Good morning, Mr. Bennett." I said and he smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bennett." He said and I kissed him.

He pulled me closer to him and I groaned when he pressed his knee between my legs.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked me and I swatted at him.

"You haven't made me this sore since we first got together." I admitted and he laughed.

"Let me see if I can make it better." He said and disappeared under the covers.

I didn't know what exactly he was going to do, but I felt him move around and his hands running up my legs. I gasped when I felt his tongue come in contact with my folds. I dug my hands into the sheets as he started to explore me with his mouth; I nearly screamed when I felt his teeth scrap over my clit.

"Stu… please." I begged and I felt him smirk against my thigh.

I moved the covers back and he kissed back up me until I felt his tip against my opening.

"Did it make it better?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Almost." I whispered as I felt his tip press further into my entrance.

Stu POV

I was getting ready to enter her when she flipped us over. I was shocked, but that didn't last long when she slid down onto me. I groaned and grabbed her hips as she started to slowly rock against me. I finally got her to speed up and she leaned her head back. I could feel her hair tickle my thighs as she started to bounce harder on me. I knew that we were both close, and as much as I wanted to keep going, I wanted her to feel good. I reached up and squeezed her breast as I thrust upwards into her. She screamed my name and I felt her wall clinch around me.

She planted her palms against my chest as she shuddered against me. I couldn't hold back as I felt it run through my veins and release into her. I growled and pulled her down onto me as we came down from our highs together.

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled as she kissed my chest.

"I love you too." She said as we heard a cell phone go off.

"I need to take that." She whispered and I grabbed it off the table. I handed it to her and she opened it up.

"Hi, Adam." She said as she slipped off me. I sighed at the loss of the warmth and smiled when I saw her pulled on one of my shirts. She walked out onto the balcony and I was laying on the bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stuart!" a voice said and I knew that it was Ma.

"Hi, Ma." I said and realized that she wasn't happy about something.

"Did you think that just a test would suffice to tell me that you and Lee finally got married?" she asked me and I smiled. Lee probably sent her the picture.

"No, but um… we have been celebrating until now." I said and she laughed.

"Fine, but I am still a little annoyed at you." she said and I sighed.

"Sorry, Ma, but at least I took your advice and didn't give up." I said and she laughed.

"I am proud of that, Stuart. Go back to her and remember to call your mother from time to time." She said.

"Love you, Ma." I said.

"You too, Stu." She said and hung up.

I could see Lee leaning on the railing talking to Adam. I knew that the conversation would go one of two ways. He would either be really happy or be really pissed. We were still going to have a ceremony/reception for everyone to come to, but we just didn't want to wait any longer to get married.

Adam POV

I got off the phone with Lee and Eve smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you for not getting mad about it." she said as she kissed me.

"I couldn't… I wanted them to get married. I just get to give Stu a hard time about it." I said and she laughed at me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Pick out the nursery." She said and I smiled.

"Great." I said and kissed her.

We spent a long day getting furniture and other things that we needed. We already knew what room we were going to use for the nursery and I had hired someone to paint it. We had just found out that we were having a boy and we picked a camouflage theme.

"I'm so tired." She said as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

"Me too." I said as I placed her on the bed and she pulled me to her.

I fell asleep when my arm around her and one hand over her small bump. I couldn't wait to meet my son; I was really excited now.

Lee POV

We met back up with everyone in San Francisco, California for the next show; the Elimination Chamber PPV was in a few days. I was going to be fighting Eve for her title so that she could go out on maternity leave. The wanted her to go ahead and leave so that she didn't get hurt.

I couldn't wait to see Adam and Eve. Adam wasn't mad that we had eloped, but he did want to give Stu a hard time about it. We got to the hotel and I drug Stu to their room.

"Why do we have to go to their room?" he asked me.

"Because they are pregnant; we aren't." I said.

"Not yet." He said and he pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled at him and knocked on their door. Eve opened it a second later and hugged me.

"Hi, married lady." She said and I smiled at her. Adam hugged me and shook Stu's hand.

"So, how drunk did you get her so that she would agree to elope?" Adam asked Stu and I was smiling.

"She got me drunk." He said and I shook my head.

"I didn't know you were that desperate." A voice said and I looked up to see Chris and Jay coming into the room. I hugged them and they congratulated us. We all went out and celebrated that night; I was just glad that everyone was happy for us. I would just smile every time I felt the ring slide over my finger and know that he really was mine.

**A/N: Please review**


	24. 6 months

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, wades wife miamitravel, and flowerpower- Thank you for the reviews! You all rock!**

Lee POV

I was so happy being Mrs. Bennett; I had been for six months now. We had gotten all my stuff moved to Tampa and were keeping the LA condo so that any of us could stay there if we wanted too or if we were off and near the West Coast. I was so happy with Stu and I could tell that he loved me. I had hopes of actually starting a family.

We had our reception in Tampa and Stu's family flew in for it. Grace was doing much better and the cancer was under control. She was a strong woman and Mike was there to help her. She was so happy for Stu and I and she even thanked me for not giving up. Everyone seemed really happy for us and work was going great. I won the Diva championship and Stu was now on Smackdown. I hated the idea at first but I traveled with both shows since I was a champion. I was just glad that I got to come home tonight.

Stu had gotten home last night and I couldn't wait to see him. I hadn't seen him in a week and I wanted some time with my husband. I couldn't wait to see him; I even caught an earlier flight and took a cab to the condo. I walked in the front door and hear some strange noises coming from the office. I walked in there and was shocked at what I saw.

I found Stu sitting in the desk chair with the maid in front of him on her knees sucking him off. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth; I walked out before anyone saw me. I grabbed my stuff, I got into my car, and I drove to the one person that I knew would understand. He had just gotten cheated on recently. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Lee?" he asked me and I broke down. He pulled me into his condo and sat me down on the couch.

"He's cheating on me." I sobbed and he tightened his grip on me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He said and I cried as he rubbed my back.

"How did you find out?" he asked me.

"I flew in early and found the maid sucking him off." I said and he pulled me back to him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know; I left before he saw me. I had no idea what to do." I said and he put his arm around me.

"I know that he loves you." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously not enough to keep it in his pants." I said and he smirked at me.

"You know what I mean, Lee." He said and I sighed.

"Everything was going so great… I thought that maybe this time… it would work." I said and he nodded.

"I know." He said as I cried some more.

"Look, call him and tell him that you needed to stay an extra day and stay here tonight." He said and I sighed.

I called and he didn't even answer. I left him a voicemail before turning my phone off. I was so lost; I didn't know what to do or think. I sat there and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, pancakes." He said and I had to smile. He knew that Adam bought those for me when I needed some comfort foods.

Stu POV

I sat there after the maid left and felt horrible. I realized that I had just cheated on Lee, but she didn't know. I also didn't know if I had the balls to tell her or not. I could have sworn I heard the door open earlier, but I guess I was paranoid because of what had happened. I checked my phone and there was a voicemail from Lee that she wasn't coming in until tomorrow; I had to figure out what to do by then. I knew that if I told her then everything could go to hell or I could not tell her and never do it again. I had told the maid that today was her last day here and got the key back from her. I didn't need that kind of temptation around. I sighed and gave in; I needed to talk to someone so I called the one person that would give me the advice I needed.

Eve POV

I was at home when Lee called me; I knew that something was immediately wrong. I finally pulled it out of her and I was livid that Stu had done that to her. I had to give Adam the phone so that I could calm down and take care of Eli, he was fussy tonight. He talked to her for awhile before getting off the phone. He seemed way to calm after just finding out that his brother-in-law just cheated on his baby sister.

"Adam, are you ok?" I asked him.

"You ever been so mad that you have to idea how to show it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I have." I said.

"That's how I feel. She told me that I wasn't allowed to fly down to Florida and kill him." He said and I sighed. He took Eli from me and was holding him as he slept.

"I don't understand why he just can't keep it in his pants." I said and Adam smirked at me.

"I don't know; let me put Eli down and I will be back." he said and I nodded.

He came back and pulled me to the bedroom.

"I still can't believe that you aren't livid." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I am livid; it's going to take everything for me not to kill him on Wednesday when we go back, but I have to do what Lee wants. I know that this is her marriage and she handle it how she wants to; I just hope that she doesn't take him back. He is proven over and over again that he doesn't deserve her." He said and I nodded.

"What if she doesn't tell him that she knows and he doesn't tell her what happen?" I asked Adam and he shrugged.

"I don't know; if they both want to live like that then its fine. I just hope that she doesn't… it will eventually come out." He said and I nodded. I knew that he was right.

Lee POV

I was standing on the balcony after talking to Adam and Eve. They both wanted me to be happy and they wanted me to do what made me happy. I just didn't know what to do; I was standing there when someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked back and smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Anytime, princess." He said and I laughed.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." I said and he shrugged.

"My bad." He said and I smiled at him.

I turned around and looked at him; I hadn't really looked at him in a long time. I hadn't looked at any guy in a long time because I had been so focused on Stu. I was looking at him before I realized that we were kissing. I don't know if he kissed me or I kissed him, but it happened. I didn't know if I should pull away or deepen the kiss; I craved the attention that Stu hadn't been giving lately. I also knew that two wrongs didn't make a right.

**A/N: Who did Lee turn to? Who did Stu call? Should they tell each other?**


	25. Destruction

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**sonib89, xMyheartshine, wades wife Mrs. Barrett, gabriella-manning, rachel, ashmarie, sandrasmit19, and flowerpower- Thank you for the reviews!**

Stu POV

I had been in the condo all day just waiting for her to get home. I was nervous about everything. She hadn't talked to me this morning and I didn't want to jump to conclusions about anything. I knew that I had messed up and I knew that I had to tell her. I sighed and my ears distinctly picked up the sound of the lock clicking at the front door. I wanted to run in there and beg for her forgiveness and at the same time I wanted to jump off the balcony to stop myself from having to see her pain.

I finally walked into the living room to see her heading towards our bedroom. I walked in there and she was putting her clothes in the hamper. I sighed when I saw that she already looked down about something. I looked over at the dresser and there was a small present with my name on it.

"I got you something on the dresser." She said and I nodded silently.

"I want to talk to you, Lee." I finally said and she came out of the walk in clothes in some track pants and a t-shirt.

"Ok." She said and I looked at her.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to know that no matter what… I love you." I said and she sat down on the bed and looked at me with confusion.

"I cheated on you with the maid." I said and looked at the floor. I didn't want to look at her.

"Meaning?" she asked me and I wanted to bolt, but my feet held me in place. She wanted me to tell her what we had done.

"She gave me head." I said and I still couldn't look at her.

"Is that all?" she asked me in a low tone. I already knew that she was upset, but I still couldn't look at her.

"No, we had sex." I whispered and I heard her get off the bed. I still hadn't looked at her as I heard her grabbing various things. I felt her walk past me and I sighed.

"Lee…" I was saying.

"Don't forget to open your present. I can't return it." She said and she stopped at the front door. I watched helplessly as she slipped off her engagement ring and wedding band; she placed them on the bookshelf by the entrance next to our picture. I blinked and she was gone.

I sat down on the bed and took the box in my hands. I finally slipped the perfectly tied bow off the box and opened it. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that this was a nightmare when I saw what was in the box.

Lee POV

I drove to the beach; I didn't know what else to do. I sat there as the sunset and thought at everything. I had to give him credit that he told me, but at the same time… he was being the same old Stu. I realized now that he would never change and he wasn't going to try to change. I could only imagine if I had walked in while they were having sex… I would probably be sitting in a jail cell right now instead of the beach.

I kind of wish I had at least stayed until he had opened that box. I knew that he probably flipped out and broke a few things, but I didn't care anymore. I was just glad that I had kept the condo in LA. I was sitting there and the sun was almost behind the horizon as I sighed.

"You know, bad people come out at night." A voice said and I sighed at the voice. I looked up to see Heath standing behind me.

"Tell me if you see any." I said and he nodded.

"Well, how about I just join you and make sure that they don't get to ya?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Go head, but be warned… Stu might kill you for it." I said and Heath nodded.

"Yeah, actually he is the one who told me to check on you and knew exactly where you would be." He said and I nodded. I didn't give Stu a lot of credit on most things, but he did know me like the back of his hand.

"Did he tell you why he was having you check on me?" I asked Heath and he shook his head no.

"Ah…" I said and Heath sighed.

"I was just assuming that he screwed up again and was too afraid to face you." he said and I laughed.

"You could say that." I said and held up my now empty hand. He looked at it and looked at me confused. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Was it a diva in the locker room with a rubber or a random stranger on birth control?" he asked me and I laughed because he knew that I like the game Clue.

"The maid in the study and I don't want to know." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, babe." He said and I shrugged.

"Eve was right… I love him, but it's like playing with fire and this time I really got burned." I said.

"Come on, pancakes." Heath said and I shook my head no.

"Wow, this is serious." He said and I smirked because Heath tried to make light of everything. I loved him for it.

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked me.

"With me." A voice said and my head snapped around. I was shocked at who I saw behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't comeback this afternoon so I assumed that either you were back with him or you were here." He said and I sighed.

"Wait this happened yesterday?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"I came to town early to surprise him and I got a huge surprise." I said and Heath nodded.

"Go on with him and I will call and check on you tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"Heath, can you do one more thing?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Go check on him." I said and he smiled at me as I hugged him.

"No problem." He said and left.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Stu isn't the only one who knows you." he said and I smiled; he was right… Stu wasn't.

Heath POV

I went to the condo and I walked up to Lee and Stu's; I knocked and no one answered. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I walked in and it was a mess. I wasn't surprised that Stu had gone crazy, but I wasn't surprised at this magnitude.

"Stu?" I said and I heard something sit down in a room. I walked towards the sound and he was sitting in the office. The desk was completely broken apart and he was drinking a fifth of Jack Daniels that was now almost gone.

"Is she ok?" he asked me in slurred speech as he looked at something on his hand. I realized that it was her rings.

"She will be." I said and he gave a small smile.

"What happened here?" I asked him.

"I destroyed everything." He said and I nodded; I could clearly see that much.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because of her… everything reminds me of her." He said and I nodded.

"Do you not want her back?" I asked him.

"Of course I want my wife back!" he snapped and I nodded as I stepped back. I didn't know exactly how bad his temper was at the moment.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know, but you know what really sucks?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

He held up something and I was shocked. I knew that this wasn't good.

**A/N: Who is helping Lee? What did Lee give Stu?**


	26. Wounds

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, Mrs. Barrett, gabriella-manning, rachel, ashmarie, miamitravel, Kizzyfur, and flowerpower- Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe there is 150 already! **

**This is a long chapter to make up for the cliffhangers... enjoy!**

Lee POV

I was lying in bed that night and I looked over at the sleeping form next to me. I watched him before finally getting up and walking outside to the balcony. I was standing there; there was something eerie about the weather tonight, but it fit my mood. I sighed as I heard thunder in the distance and leaned further on the railing.

"You know you should be outside in a thunderstorm." A tired voice said behind me.

"I didn't want to wake you up." I said and he sighed as he walked outside and stood next to me.

"Truthfully, I wasn't much sleeping either." He said and I nodded.

"What's wrong? Other than the obvious… I have never seen you like this." He said and I looked at him. I needed to tell someone, but I could just see this going the way everything else went in the past two days.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said and he nodded.

"That's the obvious… try again." He said and I smirked. He could draw anything out of me if he wanted to and I knew that right now he wanted to.

"I don't know what to do… I mean, I thought he had changed… I really did." I said and he put his arm around me.

"I know, we all kind of did." He admitted.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know; I want to walk away." I said and he nodded.

"So do it." he said and I smirked. It was easier said than done and that was without complications.

"Doesn't work that way." I said and he sighed.

"Why not?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Why not, Lee?" he asked me again.

"Because, Stephen, I'm four months pregnant." I finally said and I couldn't look at him. I kept my gaze on the approaching storm. I didn't want to see his face knowing the past we had and how he really felt about Stu.

I was standing there when he pulled me to him; I didn't have the strength or the energy to pull away from him. I was in front of him and he pulled my chin up to look at him. I was looking into his greenish-blue eyes when he did something that shocked me. I was standing there when I felt him pull me to him and crush his lips against mine. The kiss we shared the night before when I showed up a complete mess was different from this one. He had more feeling and passion in this one.

"I'm so sorry, love. I never should have left ya." He whispered as he put his arms around me.

I broke down and cried; I didn't know what else to do. He carried me inside as the storm started to crash down around us. I cried and let everything out; Stephen was the perfect person and just let me. He held me, whispered that it was going to be ok, and rocked me to sleep that night.

Stephen POV

I got up the next morning and looked over at Lee. She was still curled up to me, she was sleeping, and she looked absolutely broken. I sighed and left her sleeping; I needed to go talk to someone. I drove across down and knocked on the door. I waiting impatiently as the door finally opened. I wasn't shocked by what I saw, but he didn't want to see me.

"Go away." He said and tried to shut the door. I pushed him out of the way walked inside and shut the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked me and I could tell and smell that he was still drunk. I looked around their condo and he had destroyed everything.

"I came here to talk to ya, fella." I said and he sighed.

"You don't' have anything to say. You're probably glad that I fucked up so that you can have her back." he said and I shook my head.

"Trust me, nothin would make me happier to have her back, but I can't do that." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because she hadn't given up on you yet… Me, I think yer a lost cause, but not her." I said and he smirked.

"Well, I don't think she's coming back to me. You can have her if she wants ya, but know that she is pregnant. Have fun raising me kid." He said and I snapped.

I beat the hell out of him because he said that. I beat him and left him bleeding in the kitchen so it wouldn't ruin the carpet. He didn't deserve Lee and I never understood why she loved him anyways. I knew that I was the one who walked away, but I shouldn't have.

Lee POV

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Stephen walking back into the condo. I spotted blood on his knuckles, a faint bruise under his eye, and a few other signs that he had definitely gotten into it with someone. I sighed and pulled him into the kitchen as he took off his hoodie and sat on the counter.

"Who did you beat up?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You know who." He admitted and as much as I wanted to smile; I couldn't.

"Stephen, you shouldn't have." I said and he sighed.

"Lee, he isn't good for you. You deserve better. He doesn't even want the child." He said and I glared at him.

"Did you beat him into saying that?" I asked him and he ran his hand over his face.

"No, he told me that before I even touched him. Lee, he doesn't want ya. You need someone better." He said and I snapped.

"Like who? You? If memory serves me correctly you called it off with me! I didn't do a damn thing to end us! I just wanted to make sure that he was alright and funny enough if you hadn't of called it off I would be married to the right person instead of the wrong one!" I yelled at him and he was stunned.

"You loved him." He said and I nodded.

"Right, loved, Stephen! I wasn't in love with him when I was with you. You took it upon yourself and you listened to everyone except the one you were engaged to and left me because you thought I loved him more!" I said and he turned a little paler than normal at that news.

"You wouldn't have left me?" he asked me.

"Fuck, Stephen, I only left because you walked away from me. Yes, I loved Stu and we had a connection. I knew that he did that because of me and I wanted to make sure that he was ok, but once you left… he was it. I made myself love him again even though in the back of my mind… I knew it would probably come to this one day." I said and Stephen got off the counter. He started towards me, but I moved out of his reach.

"No, you don't get another chance either." I said and walked past him.

"I didn't stop lovin ya, Lee." He said and I stopped. I turned around and looked at him.

"You have a funny way of showing it, but come to think of it… all you Brits do." I said.

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" he said and I turned towards him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Why not? Does it piss ya off, fella?" I asked him and he wasn't happy.

"I am nothing like him. I didn't cheat on ya, I didn't hurt ya…" he was saying.

"Liar! You fucking left me!" I said and I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I grabbed it and glared at him.

"I left ya because I thought it was what you wanted." He said and I gasped as the pain got stronger.

"Lee?" he asked me and I was trying to focus on everything, but it started to go blurry and then went black.

Stu POV

I woke up later in the kitchen and I didn't want to move. I deserved the beating Stephen gave me, but I didn't mean anything I said… I wanted to be the one to raise my child with my wife. I wanted us to be a family, but right now my only concern was that she would at least talk to me again.

I fell asleep on the kitchen floor; I knew that I was covered in blood and I didn't care. I didn't have the energy to move and I didn't know when I would. I was sleeping when I heard someone come flying into the condo. I opened my eyes and waited… maybe it was a burglar…maybe.

"Stu!" a strong South Afican accent shouted out and I sighed. I didn't say anything.

"Stu! Where the hell are you!" a southern accent shouted a few seconds later. I still didn't say anything.

I was laying in the floor when Paul (Justin) found me. He sighed and pulled me off the floor with Heath's help.

"What happened to you?" Paul asked me and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter; I deserved it. Why are you barging in?" I asked them.

"It's Lee, Stephen called… he had to take her to the hospital." Heath said and I sighed.

"She doesn't want to see me… I'm not going." I said and Heath sighed.

"It's about the baby." Paul said and my head shot up.

"Go change." Heath said and I nodded.

I changed and we left. I was wiping and scraping the caked blood off my face the whole way. I knew that I loved her and I knew that I cared for her; I didn't want anything to happen to her.

**A/N: Will Lee be ok? Will Stu even get to see her?**


	27. Leaving

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, sandrasmit19, rachel, wades wife, ashmarie, miamitravel, and flowerpower- Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe there is 150 already! **

Lee POV

I woke up and felt like shit. I looked around and saw Adam asleep in the chair next to me; I was definitely in the hospital. I groaned when I moved and Adam's head shot up.

"Lee?" he asked me.

"I'm up." I said and he sat up.

"You ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Ok, bad question… how are you feeling?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Am I ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, let me tell them you are up." He said and I stopped him.

"Wait, talk to me for a second… tell me what you think." I said and he sighed as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I think that you need to talk to your husband about a lot… I think that he is a fuck up, but I can't tell you what to do or who to love, especially since you are thinking for two now." He said and I nodded.

"But, no matter what you decide to do… I know that there will be a lot of people who are here to help you. I also know that a certain redhead will definitely be there to pick you up." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, bro." I said and he smiled at me.

He disappeared and a doctor came in a few minutes later. He told me that I needed to keep my stress level down and eat better now that I am pregnant. He also told me that the baby looked fine, but I needed to take it easy. I had already talked to Stephanie about everything before I left the other day. I had found out a month ago that I was pregnant, but I never had to the time to tell Stu until now. I was going to go out on injury on the next Raw and come back after I had the baby. I knew what I was going to do; I just had to figure out what Stu was going to do.

Stu POV

I was worried about my family; I was sitting in the waiting room and they were all pissed at me. They all had right to be and I was shocked when Adam didn't send me through a wall when he got here. I was sitting there when Lee came out from the emergency room. She had been back there since this afternoon and it was now 3 in the morning. We all stood up and she looked at me.

"Come on; I will take you to a hotel." Adam said and she shook her head no.

"No, I need to go to my house and talk with my husband." She said and I was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked her and that pissed me off.

"Yes, thanks." She said and he nodded.

Heath let me borrow his car and we walked down to it. I opened the door for her as she slid into the car. The car ride home was silent. We got up to our door and I stopped her.

"I went crazy when you left." I said and she nodded as I opened the door. She gasped and I realized just how bad it looked now that I was completely sober. I shut the door and she sat down on the sofa. I sat on the other end and she was looking at the floor.

"What are we going to do?" she finally asked me and I looked at her. I couldn't answer that because I didn't have one.

"Fine, this is what I am going to do… I am going to go out on injury on Raw and not come back until after I have had the baby. I don't know what you want to do about everything, but I am going to go to LA for awhile. I can't be around you right now, Stu. I need some time and I need to be in a relaxed environment for me and the baby. I love you with everything I had and I always will, but I don't think that's enough to save us right now." She said and I let out a long breath that I had apparently been holding.

"I'm sorry, Lee, for everything I have put you through and God knows that it's been a lot. I just ask that you don't keep me from my child. I wish that we could be a real family and that's my hope is that our child will grow up with us. I want there to always be an us… I want the kid to know what it's like to live in a loving house. I want the child to know what it's like to be normal." I said and she looked at me.

"Love? Are you serious?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Stu, haven't felt real love from you in months… what love are you talking about? You cheated on me with the maid… I must a horrible wife to lead you to cheat on me with the maid. I never meant to neglect you if I did and I sure as hell never wanted to drive you to cheating. I wanted this to be a happy family, but I don't see that anymore." She said and.

"You aren't a bad wife and you didn't drive me to cheating… I did that to myself. I was stupid and a sad excuse for a husband. I never stopped loving you, and I knew that it was wrong to do it, but I did it anyways. I know that that's not what you want to hear, but I wanted to be honest with you. And, I want you to know that I was actually happy when I found out that you were pregnant. I couldn't believe that you even told me after what I had done to you, but thank you for being honest with me." I said and she nodded.

"You had the right to know this time and I want you to be in the child's life, but I am just not sure how much right now." She said and I felt a pain go through my heart.

"I'm going to pack my stuff." she said and started to get up.

"You aren't going to trust me anymore, are you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Probably not, Stu." She said and walked into our bedroom.

I started to clean stuff up and went in there a little later. She was asleep on the bed with all her bags packed. I don't know how long I stood there and watched her and I don't know when the tears started running down my face, but for once in my life I knew that being Stu Bennett wasn't going to fix this problem… I knew that being Stu Bennett was the problem.

I woke up the next morning on the couch and I didn't hear anything. I walked into our bedroom and hse was gone. The bags were gone and virtually every trace of her was gone. I walked over to the bed and found a folded piece of paper on the bed.

_Stu, _

_I will be in touch._

_~Lee_

I felt everything in the world crash down around me and I knew that I was the only person to blame for it.

Lee POV

I got to LA a few days later. I had already made my appearance on Raw and I was now officially out on injury. Stephanie had me working on storylines and marketing in the LA office three days a week. I had everything moved in and I was ready to start on my life. I didn't know what I was going to do with Stu yet, but I knew that right now… I was looking out for me and my child.

When I came back last time... I so didn't think that life would turn out like this. I didn't know if I ever wanted to go back again.

**A/N: This is the end of this part of the story. The third part is going to be called Picking up the Pieces. The first chapter should be tomorrow... look for it. **


	28. Third Part

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added as a favorite, and read this story. I just posted the thrid installment of the story... it's call Picking up the Pieces. I hope that you like it as much as the first two parts. Thanks!**


End file.
